Harry Potter and The Secret to the Power Within
by nymphondratonks
Summary: COMPLETE!MAJOR SPOILERS! if you havent read book five, get crackin! 6th yr fic.Starts off at Privet Drive.Harry finds a new love in a place he never expected. HarryGinny, RonHermione.
1. Dwelling on thoughts

Harry potter awoke from another vivid nightmare about the department of mysteries. He now dreaded going to bed knowing that, almost in slow motion, he would have to see Sirus die all over again. He would have to see Bellatrix's triumphant look as the only person he had ever regarded as a parental figure slowly fell through the veil , the laughter not completely vanished from his once-handsome face.

He had been back at the Dursley's for over a month and, despite the vast amount of letters from his friends, had not come close to recovering from the shock of Sirus's death. The burning anger towards Bellatrix had not subsided, but actually grew every time his mind strayed towards the subject. He wanted revenge; against Bellatrix, Wormtail, and especially Voldermort. If it weren't for him, he would have a good life; loving parents, a godfather, a household that cared about him… the list could go on and on. Maybe he wouldn't be the Daily Prophet's favorite topic of conversation. Maybe people wouldn't flat out stare at him when ever they noticed the scar on his forehead. All he wanted was a normal life. Voldermort had seen to it that his life was anything but normal.

Harry Potter carried a burden that no one should have to shoulder, much less a 16 year old boy. He alone could defeat the most feared Dark Lord of the age. He alone could rid the world of that evil. His friends didn't know about the prophesy made about him and Voldermort. He knew he would have to tell them eventually but he needed to see them face-to-face. This wasn't news that he felt should be sent in writing.

Hermione's letters not him had been mostly advice on how to grieve, while Ron's were a sorry attempt to get him to "open up".( he suspected Hermione had told him what to write.) What had been surprising to him was that the letters that had helped him most were from Ginny. She could relate to him, because she felt responsible for nearly killing all of the muggle-borns in her first year. Harry reminded her that that was in no way her fault; it was Voldermort who had controlled her. She responded by saying that it was exactly the same way in his case, which made him feel better than all of Ron's and Hermione's letters combined.

He often thought of Ginny, but didn't know why. He realized that last year she was the only one who kept his temper in line and who didn't mind taking a cool tone with him when he was being unreasonable.

She does have the most amazing hair, Harry thought, they way it glints and almost changes color in the sun…Funny I've never noticed befo- WHOA! Where did that come from? Harry blushed red even though there was no one around. But then again there was no denying that Ginny was very pretty, and her fiery temper was a risk he was willing to take, he realized. He liked Ginny…very much indeed. He knew that she had gotten over her crush, but he held onto hope that maybe her crush had simply developed into something more… He soon tried to crush all thoughts of Ginny realizing that Ron would never approve. He instead turned his thoughts to a whole day with the Dursleys hoping it would take his mind off of her…but it didn't work…nothing did. He just kept imagining how her warm chocolate brown eyes burned with fire when she told him off. He chuckled at the thought, and was soon once more occupied with thoughts of Ginny Weasley. 


	2. Back to the Burrow

The sun was rising over the Burrow, causing a vibrant red to wash over the sky. A girl with the same shade vibrant red hair sat staring out her window watching the sunrise, obviously in deep thought. Ginny Weasley had awoken from a bad nightmare about the department of mysteries., though she knew it was probably nothing compared to Harry's dreams.

She thought of him suffering on privet drive with the muggles, but quickly forced the thought out of her mind, as she couldn't bear to know he was unhappy. She wished she could go visit him , or see him face-to-face, rather than through letters; not that she didn't like their letters. On the contrary, she was excited to be able to talk to him , and it was what she looked forward to every day. She noticed, however, that she seemed to be receiving more letters that bother Hermione and Ron. This cheered her up quite a bit. He actually wanted to be her friend. _But I don't just want to be his friend, _she thought, _it's a good start though…_

She hadn't technically lied to Hermione when she said she was over her crush on Harry, because it wasn't just a crush anymore; it was love. Was it really her fault that Hermione had "misinterpreted" the news to Harry and Ron?

She decided to send a care package and a letter to Harry to let him know that she was thinking of him. Since it was already 4:30 in the morning, and she knew she wouldn't have a chance of getting back to sleep, she tip-toed downstairs to gather some food, games, and some of the twins' latest pranks to send to him. She composed a letter but it took her a few times to get it right. She didn't want to sound like Hermione ( Oh Harry, I've just read this wonderful book on how to grieve. I'll outline the whole thing and send you a copy..) but she didn't want to sound like Ron either. ( Err mate you need to talk to someone about, you know, what happened, and err.. L-like Hermione's been telling me..) When she had finally written a letter that sounded good, she read over it once more, just to be sure.

Dear Harry,

I hope the muggles are treating you right, and if they aren't, They'll have me to deal with (I'm sure they would leave you alone if they had great flapping bogies all over their face) Inside the care package is some of mum's food and some of the twins latest "developments". I'm sure they will make your stay with the Dursleys…..entertaining, shall we say. I do hope you are alright and you're eating well, because mum will have a fit if you aren't taking care of your self. I've just asked dad if you can come to stay, and he thinks it's a great idea. Hopefully, he'll be talking to Dumbledore about it very soon. I know that you aren't ready to talk about Sirius, but when you are, please know that I will help you as much as I can. DO NOT blame yourself or start feeling sorry for yourself, and if you do I might just have to teach you a lesson about that! Onto a happier subject, the twins' joke shop if thriving. They're going to open up more stores in other locations soon, as well. Ron's been locked up in his room most of the summer, studying and writing long letters to Hermione. (love letters, I suppose..) He's missing meals and he's already don't with his homework! Can you believe it? Mum's real pleased… thinks he'll be another great student like Percy.. Oh and on that note, Percy's come crawling back to us…says he "was just being loyal to the minister" He wasn't exactly welcomed back warmly…with the exception of mum of course.. Fred and George were kind to him at first.. or seemed to be.. They even offered to get him a cup of tea, but put some "special" sugar cubes in it that made him loose all his hair. I believe the "shedding sugar cubes" will be in their stores soon. Well, I'll try to get back to you about coming here as soon as I can.

Your friend,

Ginny

She bundled up everything and sent it off with Errol and Pig. As her mother came in to the kitchen, Ginny sighed and picked up the daily prophet. Staring back at her was a picture of Harry on the front page. (supplied by Collin Creevy) The article was titled "Harry our Hero". Ginny rolled her eyes….yet another story about how Harry was the savior of the wizarding world…._Funny how much this different this is from the stories on Harry last year_.., Ginny thought

"Oh dear," her mother said, "Not another article! This poor boy ahs been through enough!", she exclaimed as she caught sight of the article. "I'm worried about him…I'm thinking of sending some sort of care package with mince pies and such."

Ginny turned slightly red as she replied "Already done mum. I've just sent it off with Errol and Pig."

Her mother glanced at her. "Oh that was very sweet Ginny. You know we like Harry very much…such a nice boy. He's been through through so much and he could really use some one to help him out.." she gave Ginny almost a pleading look. "you two seem to be getting along wonderfully lately. I'm sure you're getting to be great friends." , she said looking hopeful.

"Yes mum…great _friends_" Ginny said, the disappointment evident in her voice and an emphasis on the word friends. Her mother noticed her disappointment and the look on her face and realized that Ginny was not over Harry. She doubted she ever would be.

Back at Privet Drive, Harry saw a lop-sided shape gliding through the air towards his window. He realized it was owls with a package so quickly threw his window open and tore open the letter first. The neat, curvy handwriting could only be Ginny's. He was glad that she would take the time to do this for him….maybe it meant she had been thinking of him. He hadn't eating in 2 days because he was skipping meals to avoid the Dursleys, so he dug into a mince pie. He promised himself to start taking better care of himself and get back into shape for quiddich. He wrote back to Ginny thanking her for her package, giving advice, and keeping him up to date on the happenings at the Burrow. He sent the letter off and returned to his thoughts and ponderings.

Two days later, Harry sat in his room trying to calm down. He couldn't let his uncle get his temper up. He had gotten onto Harry for "sitting around on his bum all day."

This comment was after Harry mowed the lawn, cleaned the bathrooms, mopped the floors, washed Uncle Vernon's new car, and cooked lunch for Dudley, which was no mean feat.

Harry had lost his temper and gone on a rant. He ended in a deadly quiet, but threatening voice. "I wouldn't talk of what I didn't know if I were you. I have gone up against the Darkest wizard of all time on numerous occasions, dealt with soul-sucking creatures, a 60 ft snake that can kill you at a glance, and been face to face with a convicted murderer. I am in no way lazy, and I am carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders, so I would stop before I loose control." His uncle had a look of fear on his face as he slowly backed away and nodded.

The air around him crackled with magical energy and his eyes burned with green flames. He decided he wanted to write a letter to Ginny, but no sooner had he gotten out the parchment, the door to his room burst open and several figures filed in.

Mad-eye Moody stood at the front. Behind him was Tonks, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and-

"Professor Lupin!" Harry ran to the man's open arms and embraced him. Lupin was the only other one who could possibly know what he was going through, for he had been one of Sirius's closest friends. He pulled away smiling.

"Come Harry. You and Tonks get your thinks packed and we'll wait downstairs." said Lupin, who was obviously happy with Harry's reaction.

Tonks quickly said her spell to pack Harry's things. "How have you been Harry?" she said cautiously. "I'm getting better every day." he replied. "The real question is, How are you? You were in St. Mungo's weren't you?" he said looking slightly worried.

"Oh, I'm fine. I wasn't even in there for very long. Well we had best get moving. Mad-eye will have set up the portkey to the burrow by now." Harry looked simply ecstatic and jumped at his trunk trying to drag it with all his might.

"Whoa Harry.. A little eager there? Excited to see someone?" she said with an eyebrow raised. "Its Ginny, isn't it?" Harry jumped and yelled "NO!" a little too quickly. Tonks giggled. "I-well-no! Alright yes but DON'T TELL!"

"Oy, Harry I was only joking but thanks for telling me! No worries.. I wont tell her. Come on let's get downstairs."

Down in the kitchen, Moody was waiting with the portkey in his hand. "Grab hold Potter… that's it….3...2...1" Harry felt the familiar tug behind his naval. He was going to the Burrow.


	3. Close calls and Quidditch

AN: sorry abut the short chapters but you have to get the beginning out of the way some how. I sure hope this is working right. Well here's another short chapter I think sorry!

Harry landed with a thud in the Weasley's Kitchen. Mrs. Weasley, who had been busy cooking lunch dropped her spoon and let out a little squeal, running over to Harry and consuming him in a fierce motherly hug. "Harry, dear! I had no idea you were coming so soon. Oh you've gotten so tall- and so SKINNY! sit down and eat right now." she shoved a plate of sandwiches in front of him as well as a glass of pumpkin juice.

Ron Came into the room asking if lunch was ready but stopped dead when he saw Harry. "Harry mate! good to see you!" he said as he came up and gave Harry a manly pat on the back. "When did you get here?" Harry told him all about the "guard" coming to his house. As he finished his story, Ginny came in the room, which made his stomach do back flips. She was wearing some old sweatpants with her hair up in a messy ponytail, but Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Harry, it's good to see you again." she said as she came up and hugged him with a huge smile on her face. "How are you?" she asked, looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "I'm just fine now." he said into her ear. Just the hug itself gave her chills, but when he whispered in her ear, she gave a little shiver.

Harry realized he was staring at her and quickly looked away, blushing red. Ginny must have noticed too because she blushed prettily and turned to get some lunch. Mrs. Weasley noted this and took her leave, saying she needed to go give Arthur his lunch. Ron however, sat down at began eating. "You know, I think Hermione's coming soon!" He got a dreamy look in his eyes and suddenly said, "I'm full. I think ill go- err write a letter then do some homework." His ears turned red. "Lets meet out for Quiddich in an hour though ok?" Harry nodded and watched Ron's retreating form.

Ginny got up and came over closer to Harry. It was quiet for a while, then Harry spoke. "Ginny, your letters have- er- really helped me out you know." he said blushing a little.

"Well you've helped me too Harry. I've been having nightmares about the chamber again, as well as new ones from last year." She looked a little frightened as she said this.

"I had no idea, Ginny.. Do you want to talk about it?" So for the next hour, they did talk about it…both of them. Harry finally opened up about his nightmares, and Ginny about hers. Afterwards, he moved closer and embraced her once more. They pulled back, but their faces were very close. Harry could see every freckle, every eyelash, every speck of red, gold, and blue, in her rich brown eyes. Their faces were inches apart now, and suddenly-

"HARRY, GINNY ready for Quiddich!" Ron entered the room.

They jumped apart as if they were on fire. Ron was looking on with a slightly amused, slightly confused look on his face. "Not interrupting anything, am I?" he said with a smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy. Both of their faces were crimson and they were trying hard not to look at each other.

"Err-no, nothing..", though in his head he was screaming, _yes Ron yes! Only about the most important moment of my summer!_ "Well how about some quidditch then? I'll hurry up and get my broom." He almost sprinted from the room to go get his broomstick.

By the time he arrived outside, Ron and Ginny were already there with their broomsticks in their hands, waiting to start. Ron played keeper and Ginny and Harry both tried to score against him. Harry realized he was no good, but Ginny was superb. "Hey Ginny, you're going to try out for chaser this year right?" She would be quite an addition to the team. "Yeah" she responded, "I've always wanted to be a chaser anyway. You're a much better seeker, anyway and we definitely need you back." Harry was excited by her words and the prospect of going back to quidditch.

"I wonder who will get captain now that Angelina has graduated." Ginny thought out loud. "Surely you Harry." Harry blushed a little and tried to hide it from her by practicing a new move similar to the Wrokski Feint. He watched Ginny advance on Ron and score. He was mesmerized by the way she flew, her long mane of red hair floating out behind her. He needed to tell Ginny how he felt before it came out one way or another.

AN: coming up soon is much more Harry and Ginny….as soon as I get some good reviews, I'll start up individual responses. Please review!


	4. Hermione's Scare

Dinner at the Burrow was a pleasant affair. Harry sat next to Ginny the whole meal and talked about quidditch, while Ron stuffed his face with food and occasionally commented. Suddenly, an owl landed in front of Mr. Weasley, and soon after he read it, he jumped up and disapparated away. Mrs. Weasley also read the note, gasped, and gave a little dry sob before trying to regain her composure.

"Well it seems that Hermione will be coming to stay with us for a while" she said as she gathered her and Mr. Weasley's plate and retreated into the kitchen. Harry knew something was wrong. He started to follow Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen but Ron quickly stopped him. "Let her be alone. She wouldn't have told you anyway." The table was deathly silent , when all of a sudden Mr. Weasley apparated in then middle of the back yard clutching a sobbing Hermione, while Tonks apparated holding onto Hermione's dad and mom.

As soon as Ron saw Hermione, he rushed to her side as she collapsed into his arms crying. "What the bloody hell happened?" he asked looking frantic.

Tonks spoke up. "Their house was attacked by Death Eaters. She fought them off as well as any auror could." she looked very proud of Hermione at that moment. "I believe two Death Eathersare in St. Mungo's and three were captured thanksto you, Hermione." This seemed to cheer Hermione up a bit, but she still buried her face in Ron's chest. Harry raised an eyebrow behind Ron, and Hermione saw, who laughed and ran over to hug Harry who laughed as well. "I'm just glad you're ok, Hermione." said Harry.

"I'm really proud of you Hermione.", her mother said as she came over to hug her daughter, "You were quite amazing!", but just then a question popped into Harry's mind. "Mr. Weasley, why exactly was Hermione's house attacked?" he already thought he knew the answer but he just wanted to verify it. "Mr. Weasley...Tonks? Tell me, please" Mr. Weasley was looking at the ground while Tonks looked like she would rather be any place but there. "It was because of be, wasn't it? They knew she was close to me and wanted to give me a little 'taste' of what's to come? This is sick. I'm going for a walk." Harry turned to go but Mr. Weasley grabbed his shoulder.

"Harry, we don't know anything for sure yet, but while we're on this subject, i think you should know that he also attacked some muggles today. 10 dead in all.." He waited for some sort of blow up, but if anything, Harry looked thankful.

"This is horrible news," said Harry, "but thank you for telling me Mr. Weasley. I'm glad you're keeping me somewhat informed." He then turned away to take a walk. He didn't know where he was going but he just needed to clear his head. He sat down on a hill over-looking a small pond. He was watching the full moon reflect on the water when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ginny looking at him, with a worried look on her face. "Harry," she began, "this isn't your fault, you know."

Harry looked somewhat relieved, but still knew that in a way it was his fault. "I've let Voldermort escape too many times. If i had-.." he broke off, his heart feeling heavy. "There's somethingI need to tell you Ginny. Let's go get Ron and Hermione first, though." As theystarted back towardthe house, he felt her delicate hand slip into his. "This is all going to be okay, Harry. I know it.." she said with a reassuring look. He felt his face go red, but couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He had to get this off his chest. As soon as hid friends knew about the prophecy, they could help shoulder the burden, and as the moonlight illuminated Ginny's face, he knew he couldn't live his life without her. He had a strong urge to kiss her, but knew now was not the time.

As they entered the house, and Ron and Hermione saw the looks on their faces, they immediately followed them into Ron's room, where they could talk alone. As they locked the door, and sat down, Harry tried to begin, but found he couldn't. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, and as he felt the warmth from where her hand was, he felt stronger. "There's something i need to tell-.." but his words were cut off as a deafening boom sounded from the back yard and 30 tall dark figures filed into the Burrow lawn, sucking all the happiness with them, and 20 shorter, cloaked and masked figures followed behind.

AN: OH NO an attack on Hermione AND the Burrow...coming soon to a computer near you, Harry's friends learn abotu the Prophecy and the attack continues.


	5. the Battle for the Burrow

AN: first of all. Individual responses!

Nightwing 509: CONGRATULATIONS! You are my first review…I didn't expect any one to review that fast but thanks! I'm going to make Hermione a really powerful witch in this so look out for more of her kicking some butt.

Iniysa: thanks! You know I didn't even think about it being a cliff-hanger I just got tired of typing but since it works that way, Good! You're lucky reviewer number two.

Thanks both of you for actually reviewing because it makes us writers feel good! Now onto the story!

The death eaters and dementors had broken through the wards surrounding the Burrow, and were marching purposefully toward the house. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all grabbed their wands and rushed outside. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Tonks were firing off Patronouses, while Lupin, Moody, and Kingsley were left to fight the Death Eaters. Harry quickly launched his Patronous at some dementors before leaping in with Moody, Lupin, and Kingsley to help against the death eaters. 8 death eaters were bound and gagged, while the number of dementors was not decreasing.

He decided the death eaters were being dealt with fine, and left to go up against the dementors. He saw two closing in on Ginny and tried to come up with a happy thought. He thought of her letters to him. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" he bellowed, and his stag erupted from the end of his wand charging down the two dementors, causing them to flee for good.

Ginny got up, a little shaky, but ready to fight. Somehow, as she stood by him, casting off her dog-shaped patronus, he felt stronger, and couldn't help but notice the slight glow surrounding the both of them. He felt alive, and started firing patronouses 2 or three at a time, and in between, stunned a death eater or two. The glow was getting brighter by the minute He was feeling as if nothing could bring him down, as he made three more dementors flee.

He glanced over at Hermione, to see her facing off against no less than 6 death eaters, and without a scratch on her. He watched in awe as she stunned two and bound them in the blink of an eye. He then looked to Ron, who was finishing up with 3 more. Ginny, still beside him was also glowing fbrightly. She seemed to have let loose her rage against Tom Riddle as she ran over to assist Hermione, immediately catching some death eaters from behind, knocking them out of the battle.

The adults (now controlling the Dementors) watched, amazed, as the teenagers battled relentlessly against the unfortunate Dark Lord's followers. When all of the death eaters were bound or unconscious, they all teamed up against the dementors, who finally fled, realizing that they had lost the battle. As soon as the fighting was over, Aurors, Order members, Dumbledore, and the Minister of Magic arrived. "Dumbledore.." the minister stuttered.. "How did this happen?" He looked on with his mouth hanging agape.

" I think it is pretty self explanatory. Cornelius. I will explain the details to you later but I am afraid now you have some business to attend to.", gesturing to the fallen death eaters. "I trust you will take them into custody and keep them well guarded. After all, there are 20 here and some already in Azkaban, so we should be sure to not let them escape" Dumbledore said. Fudge hurried off to discuss the situation with the Aurors.

"Harry, Ginny, may I please talk to you for a moment?" He gestured to them to come over to talk. "Do you have any idea why you are glowing?" asked Professor Dumbledore with that ever-present twinkle in his eye. Harry suspected that Dumbledore already knew the answer, but wasn't willing to share it. "no sir." Harry replied. He glanced over at Ginny, what was looking very confused.

"Alright. We shall leave it there for now, and I will wish to speak to you when we get back to Hogwarts. Good job you two. I heard you were really something out there.", and with that, he left them.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged, wondering why they had glowed. There was still a faint light coming from each of them but it was not as bright as it had been before. They soon re-joined the crowd to see who was injured. Tonks was once again off to St. Mungos, as well as Kingsley and Moody, but all other people had just minor injuries or bumps and bruises. "Hermione, Ron you were both great. You as well, Ginny. Thanks for distracting the Death eater behind my back with your bat bogie hex." He chuckled at the thought of the death eater running around with his hands over his face. Ginny smirked.

Mrs. Weasley was looking franticly about to make sure everyone was present. She shrieked and pulled all four of them into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh you were all amazing. I'm so glad that you're alright!" she said smiling, but in a short second switched modes drastically. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WHY didn't you stay upstairs where you were safe. You just be lucky none of you are hurt, or I'd have to kill you!" she continued to rant on about how they had put themselves in danger, but still gave them a sweet smile, before going to get some pie for them.

"Err-guys I still need to talk to you," he said, once again getting butterflies in his stomach as Ginny looked at him sympathetically. "Let's go up to Ron's room again, shall we?"

As they trudged upstairs, Harry was feeling nervous. He didn't want to tell his friends about the prophecy, but knew they were going to find out somehow anyway. As they got inside his room, they sat down, all looking expectantly at Harry. " I- err.. There's something that you need to know. At the end of last year, you know how Voldermort wanted the prophecy? Well it err- turns out that Dumbledore was there when the original prophecy was made….In fact it was made by professor Trelawney." Hermione let out a loud breath, but stopped herself from speaking. Harry continued on..

"Well this wasn't fake. Dumbledore knows what he's talking about. Well he told me what it said…." He repeated the prophecy just as he had done to himself many times this summer. "..for neither can live while the other survives.." Ron was looking at him blankly, as if he didn't understand. Hermione's lower lip was trembling, as tears welled up in her eyes, but Ginny's reaction was the worst of all. She was looking as if she understood, but didn't want to believe it…tears streamed down her face, as her hands started to shake. She tried to speak but found she couldn't. Hermione spoke first, "Harry…that doesn't mean- IT can't! oh Harry!" catching the look on Ron's face she tried to explain, but like Ginny, lost the ability to speak. Harry spoke for her.

"Ron. It means that I'm the only one who can defeat Voldermort. Either I kill him, or h-he kills me." The girls were openly crying and hugging each other by now. Ron's jaw dropped in shock. His voice shook as he said, "We'll do whatever we can to help you mate.." he stopped and embraced Harry in a brotherly hug. Harry felt his eyes stinging with tears, but held them in, just as he had held all other emotion in this summer.

After such a sad moment, Ron suggested they play a game of exploding snap. They all had a good time, but still hadn't forgotten about what had just happened. As they went to bed, Ginny stopped him. "Thank you for including me in all of this, Harry. I know you didn't have to." Harry was a taken aback. "Ginny, of course I wanted to share all this with you. You're one of the most important people in my life now. You have just as much of a right to know as anyone else." He couldn't believe that she thought she wasn't a major part of his life now. She looked really pleased.

"Well thank you, Harry." she said blushing a little. "That really makes me feel better. Remember.. If you need to talk, my door is always open." she said before kissing him briefly on the cheek, then departing. Harry touched his face when she had kissed him… it was still tingling, and the butterflies in his stomach were closer to the size of eagles. He knew she was just trying to make him feel better, but it did heighten his spirits slightly.

As he entered the room he was sharing with Ron, he was still slightly dazed. Ron must have noticed, because he soon asked him, "Harry what's up? You're acting like you're in some kind of a trance." Harry jerked his head up towards Ron. "I'm just a little tired. I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight"

As he turned out the lights, he knew that for this one night, he would not have nightmares about the department of mysteries. He would once again be distracted with thoughts of Ginny.

AN: ok tell me what you think…a couple of big things happened in this chapter…! I will try to update every day or every other day! The word count should be up in no time! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to you people who did! Oh and I'll keep up the I.R.s as long as you review!


	6. Back to Privet Drive

AN: thank you so much to my reviewers! I've just had a really tough track meet and coming home to see all positive comments is GREAT! I'm not going to tell what the glow was about in this chapter, but guesses are welcome!

Nightwing 509: Not only are you my first reviewer, but you've also been the most frequent (I know 2 isn't a big deal to most but its great for me!) Thanks for all the positive feedback. It's great to know someone is actually sticking with my story!

Haydenrocks14 : thank you very much, its always good to know I'm on the right track.

FSUgurlforlife: first of all I am I big FSU fan (go Seminoles!) and second of all thank you! I'll try to update every day but on days with track meets and such I might not have time…the glowing will be explained in due time…

Harry awoke the next morning to Mrs. Weasley frantically scrambling about the house. Ginny, already dressed, came into the room. "Dumbledore's moving us today. The wards protecting the Burrow aren't safe enough anymore." Harry's heart plummeted at this. Either he was going to have to go to Grimmald Palace, or he was going back to the Dursley's. He groaned and sank back down under the covers.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley dragged Harry out of bed, he got ready and went down to talk to Dumbledore. "Good morning, Harry. I trust that you have been informed that the Burrow is no longer safe for you or your friends, since they are Voldermort's main targets as well now too. You, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, and Miss Weasley will all be going to stay with you at Privet Drive. The usual guard will be escorting you there and will also enlarge your room to the proper size for 4 people. I've decided that perhaps, it could have a large bedroom, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a living space so you won't- err have to.. interact with the Dursley's so much."

Harry was actually excited by this idea. He wouldn't have to deal with his aunt and uncle so much, and he could be with his best friends where it was safest for them. "When do we leave professor?"

"I believe that Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody are all out of St. Mungo's so they should be here soon with Professor Lupin and Arthur, so as soon as they arrive, we will be off."

Harry and Ron dragged their trunks downstairs, where the guard was waiting. Professor Lupin smiled at Harry. "Professor!" Harry exclaimed before giving him a hug. Lupin said to Harry, " Oh Harry, enough with the 'professor'. I am no longer your professor. Please call me Remus, or Moony if you like." Harry beamed at him "Alright then, Moony.

"Well we had best be off." said Moody in a gruff voice from the back of the room. "Gather 'round all." Everyone crowded to touch the portkey (a tissue) and before they knew it they were in the middle of the Dursley's living room, Aunt Petunia staring at them with a look of mingled terror on her face. Harry assumed Professor Dumbledore had informed her of their coming, but seeing a group of people randomly appear in the middle of your immaculate living room wasn't something that muggles say every day. "Up to your room then Potter…." As they climbed the stairs and entered Harry's room, they wondered how they would ever fit in there, but that problem was soon solved, as the adults began to make the room bigger and change its furnishings, more doors popping up all the time. Harry couldn't wait to explore this new 'house'.

Things kept getting better and better. Harry didn't know if he could take it anymore when Remus said that, since the house was under such powerful wards, the ministry couldn't track magic, so they were free to use their wands whenever they like. As the guard left, the teens went to go explore the rooms.

The main part was the living room, complete with television, couches, and chairs. Through the first of three doors, a small kitchen, with a sink, refrigerator. The cabinets, a note from Remus read, never ran out of food, and the same went for the fridge. Ron looked like he was in heaven.

Through the second door was a bathroom, much like the prefect's bathroom, but with an even larger tub. This was the size of a large swimming pool, and had just as many taps full of bubbles. There were also small rooms for each of them to shower and get ready in. Through the last door was a humongous bed room, with four-posters much like at Hogwarts. The area around each bed was quite big with their own closet and nightstand. A curtain surrounded each area, so it was more like having the room divided up into four mini-rooms.

This was going to be quite a change from the "smallest bedroom in the house". Hermione and Ginny picked their beds on one side of the room, while the boys choose the other side. Ron went to go explore the cabinets, while Hermione went off in search of a bookshelf, leaving Harry to explain to Ginny how the televisions worked. She really enjoyed it , but after a while, there was no sign of Hermione or Ron. "What do you think they're up to?" asked Harry. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut her off. "Err don't answer that.

He knew very well what Hermione and Ron were probably doing, but saved them the embarrassment by just calling out, "Ron, Hermione, where are you guys?" In response to his question, both came stumbling out of the kitchen, looking rather guilty and blushing like there was no tomorrow. Ginny rolled her eyes. "About time.." she murmured under her breath.

AN: sorry for the short chapter but again, I had a tough track meet and only about an hour to write! Please update and ill try to do more tomorrow!


	7. Ginny's Birthday

AN: I'm going to be having a very busy schedule for a while so I might not update every day, and just to let you know, I'm totally going to be making up birthdays for Ron, Ginny, and Hermione since I don't know them.

Nightwing 509: Thanks for reviewing every time. Its nice to have a constant reader.

Wolf's Scream: I know its crazy but the Adults trust them, and Privet drive is the only place where Harry can be safe with his aunt, and his friends safe with all of the wards.

FSUgurlforlife: Thanks very much. Its nice to know a nice sane FSU and Harry potter fan is out there! I thought I might be the only one…though I'm not quite sane…

Life at Privet Drive was never better. Harry had his friends with him, had reasonable living space, and got to avoid the Dursleys most of the time. When he did need to go downstairs to see them, he couldn't help but notice the looks that Dudley, with his piggy little eyes, gave Ginny.

It was true that Ginny was gorgeous. Any one could see that, but that didn't give Dudley the right to look at her like that. He often wanted to go up and cause his as much pain as possible.

Ginny was obviously not pleased by this, but that didn't keep her from being kind to Dudley. As the teens came down stairs for a short walk in the park, they saw Dudley sitting at the breakfast table. When he saw Ginny in her shorts and tank top, he dropped his wide jaw, and his chins wobbled. Ginny, though she looked rather disgusted, said "Morning, Dudley…" before walking out the front door.

Hermione and Ron had still not admitted that they were together, but Harry and Ginny knew the truth, and they allowed them to carry on with their charade. Living with Ginny had been great for Harry. They had talked about everything, learned more about each other, and had a great time. Harry didn't know if he could stand for Ginny not to know the truth, but his Gryffindor courage gave out any time he came close to telling her how she felt.

One day, Professor Lupin stopped by to bring them to Diagon Alley to get anything they might be needing. Harry was anxious to exchange some of his wizard money into muggle money, so he could maybe take his friends out to lunch.

He also needed to be thinking about birthday presents for Ginny. He wasn't sure when her birthday was, but wanted to get her something perfect, and didn't know when he would have the chance to get her something again. As soon as they had finished flooing there, (thanks to Ms. Figg) they headed to Gringotts.

Once again, Harry had a bad feeling about going to his vault, but felt 100 times worse when he actually got inside. Added to his pile of money, were mountains upon mountains of gold, silver, and bronze. He realized that this was once Sirius's fortune, for the blacks had been extremely rich. Harry also noticed the looks on Ron's and Ginny's faces; looks of embarrassment. He really didn't want them to feel like that, so pledged that he would give at least ¼ of this to the Weasley's….that alone would make them extremely rich, and Harry, with the amount he would have left, still could spend like a maniac, and never have to do a days work. Even his great-grandchildren wouldn't ever have to work.

He took more money out than he usually did, and went to the front desk to get it changed to muggle money. After he had about 200 pounds and 100 galleons in his bag, they left to shop. At the quidditch store, Harry somehow managed to shake off Ginny and Ron, so he could buy their gifts.

As he talked to the lady at the front desk, he picked out a decent broom for Ron, ( loads better than his old one) but couldn't find one for Ginny. He decided he would have to get hers custom made. He told the lady that he wanted it to be extremely fast and durable, with an anti-falling spell and an over-all protection charm on it. He wanted it to be charmed feather-light, and painted vibrant red like her hair. It would be named lightening bolt, since it was so similar to Harry's firebolt.

He also decided to get himself a new, backup broom. His would be slightly faster, but with all of the other major properties. He also knew that he needed to be safe, so put a special charm on it, which could make him travel by flames, similar to what Fawkes did. He decided to call it the gold phoenix.

These things were to be delivered to them at the beginning of the school year, since they would take so long to create. He also decided to get Hermione a couple of rare books at Flourish and Blotts, since she wasn't fond of flying. While passing a store of robes, Harry pulled them all inside to get fitted for some new dress robes. Ron got some navy blue robes, while Harry got an emerald green, which matched his eyes ever better than the ones Mrs. Weasley got him in his fourth year. The girls decided to keep their robes a secret, which made Ron roll his eyes.

At a store of assorted wizarding items, Harry saw a beautiful ruby and emerald necklace on a delicate gold chain. When he saw the rubies, he thought of Ginny's hair, and the green gem reminded him of his eyes. It was very expensive, because it had a very special spell on it, when the wearer of the necklace was close to their soul mate, the jewels would light up brightly, and even change form. Since soul mates were so rare, this necklace had never changed form, and was still in perfect condition. He had to buy this for Ginny, so charged it to his Gringotts account.

Right next to Ginny's necklace, was a beautiful, but simple silver chain with a blue stone on it. He knew that Hermione wouldn't want anything extravagant, but even she couldn't say no to this beautiful necklace, so he bought it for her too. When he turned around, he saw Ron eyeing a brand new, and very beautiful, chess set. He also managed to buy this for Ron without him noticing.

Moony soon returned them to privet drive, and Harry went to hide his purchases under his bed. Before Moony left, Harry pulled him aside to ask him about Birthdays. It turned out that Hermione's was right after the school year started, Ron's was in February, and Ginny's was….

"TOMORROW?" Harry exclaimed. "Why didn't she tell anyone?" Ginny glanced over at his suspiciously so Harry lowered his voice. "She doesn't like to make a big deal out of it" said Remus.

Harry wondered why she had never told him before. "Well even if she doesn't, I'm going to give her a party. I'll come up with a way to get her out of this room for a while if you can gather some of the order here." Remus agreed to it, while Harry and Ron began to plan the party, leaving Hermione to distract her.

The next morning, Ginny woke with a start. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all staring at her with smiles on their faces. "Happy birthday!", Harry said. Ginny pulled the covers back over her head. "Oh no, guys.."

"Come on. Get up…..you have presents!" At the word 'presents', Ginny shot up out of bed. "Just give me a second to get ready. Five minutes later, Ginny, dressed in a cute mint green sundress, shot out of the bathroom…

"SURPRISE!", everyone yelled. Ginny looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Harry smiled and came over to her. "Ginny.." he started… "Oh don't 'Ginny" me! You know I don't like this much attention." she scolded, but in spite of herself, smiled and joined in the party.

She soon even got out on the dance floor, dancing with Fred and George, using extremely dangerous moves, but having fun all the same. Harry was having fun dancing with Tonks, while Remus danced with Hermione. As soon as the fast song stopped, Ron walked up to Hermione and took her hand for the now slow song.

Harry said to Remus, "Just go over there and ask her to dance." he said, noticing the look on the older man's face, gesturing to Tonks, who was sitting alone. Remus looked surprised but smirked. "I'll ask her if you ask Ginny." Harry was also surprised, but nodded.

He walked over to Ginny and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Ginny was ecstatic, and tried to hide it, but wasn't doing a very good job. "Of course, Harry" As he led her out to the dance floor, her small hand clutched in his, he felt extremely happy, and as they danced in rhythm to the music, he couldn't help but stare at her. "Harry, do I have something on my face?" she asked. Harry turned beet red and quickly shook his head. "No, its just, you look so beautiful today."

Ginny blushed slightly at his compliment. Harry, without knowing it, pulled her closer to him, but Ginny noticed and smiled. He was quite a good dancer when he wasn't being steered around the floor by Parvarti. As the song ended, they both wished it wouldn't, but returned to their seats all the same. The party, thought it started in the morning lasted until it was dark outside, and soon it was time for Ginny to open her presents. From Hermione, she got some brand new defense against the dark arts books; from Ron, she got a large supply of candy, though some of it looked to be the work of Fred and George. Her parents gave her some new dresses and some spending money.

From Tonks, she got a shirt that could change to whatever type of shirt that you like, and from Remus, she got a dozen fire orange ever-fresh roses. "Thank you everyone." she said. Harry had decided to giver her present to her later. As everyone left, and they began to clean up, Harry pulled Ginny aside. "Ginny, I didn't want to give you your present in front of everyone, so here." He pulled the small wrapped box out of his pocket. "Harry," she started, "you really didn't have to-" , but he cut her off.

"Of course I did. Now go on and open it." With a small sigh, she opened the box and gasped. "Oh, Harry, I can't take this. This must have been far too expensive! I can't take this!" she said. Her fingers shaking slightly, she tried to give it back but Harry stopped her. "Ginny, I want you to have it…please." She bit her lip, obviously thinking and quite distressed. "Please, Gin." That was it. She knew she couldn't say no now. He was looking so cute.

"Alright, Harry.", she said, and he smiled, looking satisfied. She looked up into his eyes and melted, just as she had done so many times before and looked away quickly. Harry was thinking there was never a better time to tell her how he felt, but didn't know where to start, so he settled on just showing her straight out how what he thought. "Ginny," he almost whispered. She once again looked up at him.

He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Immediately, they both felt a jolt of electricity down their spines. Ginny was shocked, but couldn't have pulled herself away if she wanted to. She never wanted to stop, and neither did Harry. So neither of them did for a very long time.

AN: next chapter coming up soon! Ginny will find out about what the necklace does later...now, can anyone guess what the glowing may have to do with now?

please review as always!


	8. A Talk with Ron

AN: Thanks very much for reviewing…well I had another tough day at track and I hurt my leg but fortunately for you guys, typing a story doesn't require the use of my leg!

Nightwing 509: Thanks my ever-loyal reviewer. You're always the first to review and I appreciate it so much!

FSUgurlforlife: glad I could clear some things up…I know it's still confusing but all will be revealed! And WHO isn't just a tad bit insane…!

Lilac : Well, I guess that the adults never really thought about it… Harry never had the need for a large room, and since so many "abnormal" people were living under one roof, the Dursleys certainly wouldn't want to see them a lot. i guess...really its because jk rowling never wrote about it and i though.. 'hey wouldnt that be cool!'

……So neither of them did for a very long time…….

That is, until Hermione and Ron walked in on them. They didn't even notice until Ron made a noise of disgust, and said, "Euugh! Harry, that's my little sister!" Hermione giggled as the two pulled away from each other, faces flaming. Ginny, however never lost her cool.

"Well if you don't like it Ron, I suggest you go snog Hermione again so you wont notice." Instantly, the roles were reversed. It was Hermione and Ron who were red-faced, and Ginny and Harry who were smirking.

"Oh yes," Harry spoke up with a smug look on his face, "We know ALL about that… How dumb do you think we are.. honestly.." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off, " Err- never mind. Don't answer that."

An awkward silence fell over the room, but Ginny broke it. "Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to talk to Harry alone for a little bit." Ron mumbled something under his breath about how 'talk to' probably meant snog senseless.

As they left the room, Harry began to panic. He wondered what Ginny's reaction would be. He was saved the trouble when, almost right away, she bent down and kissed him again. "Harry, are you sure you feel this way? I mean, just because its my birthday doesn't mean you had to give me the one thing I ever wanted- opps." She smacked herself of the forehead.

Harry, however, was ecstatic. "Really, Ginny? Well I guess this would be a great time to ask you to be my girlfriend then." Ginny looked up, once again shocked, and said " Well I guess this would be a good time to say yes."

Harry was taken aback slightly. "Are you mocking me, Miss. Weasley?" She had quickly gotten over shock, and once again regained her sarcasm. "Well, Mr. Potter, I do believe I am… what are you going to do about that?" she said with one eyebrow raised. And with that, she ran out of the room, Harry chasing after her..

He caught up in the living room and pinned her down on the couch, tickling her mercilessly. "What's this? Ginny Weasley has a weakness?"

"You are truly horrible," she said as she finally escaped. Harry smiled. "Of course I am, but you like me anyway, right?"

"Very much so.." she replied and laughed. "Oh!" she said, "I almost forgot! It's YOUR birthday soon…Oh I will get you back for this, Potter!"

"Oh you will, will you? Well you forget, It is only July 14th…. I still have until the end of the month to prepare! Now what are we going to do with all of that extra time?" Harry said suggestively.. Ginny caught on. "Hmm. I'm sure we'll think of something" , she said as she leaned over to kiss him.

Harry couldn't definitely get used to this…Kissing Ginny wasn't like kissing Cho.. With Ginny, he felt something he couldn't explain, but he definitely liked it, but a sudden thought came to mind. 'What if she is put in danger because of me' Harry thought. 'She doesn't deserve this'

"Oh Harry", Ginny said aloud. " I won't be in any more danger than I would be if I were Ron or Hermione." Harry gasped. " I didn't say anything!" He looked shocked. 'Can she read my mind' he thought.

"Of course I can't Harry."

"Ginny, I still didn't say anything!" Ginny looked confused. 'Is he going mental' she thought to herself. "I Most certainly am not!" Harry said defensively. "Wait, you didn't move your lips.. Did you?" Ginny shook her head. "I've read about this… It means we have a very strong connection…. It is very rare that two people can read each other's thoughts and send images."

" Well it has been a very exhausting day.. I think I'll turn in.." Harry said. He turned to leave away but-

"Oh you aren't going to get away that easy anymore! Come here." She pointed to the ground and tapped her foot expectantly. "Yes dear," Harry answered sarcastically, as he kissed her goodnight.

When he got into the room, he saw Ron sitting on his bed, obviously waiting for him… "We need to talk, mate." 'Oh no' Harry thought, 'It's "the talk"'

The next morning, Harry woke up drearily, but then thought of something……. He wished it hadn't been a dream, but just to be sure, he ran over to Ginny's bed, tore open the hangings, and saw her sleeping. He rolled her over and kissed her gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'YES!' Harry thought, 'It wasn't a dream'

"Of course it wasn't Harry."

Ginny being able to read his thoughts was definitely going to take some getting used to.

As he entered the kitchen for breakfast, he saw Ron, and remembered their talk last night.

"What talk?" Ginny asked curiously

Harry thought about his talk with Ron. Basically, he had said that if he ever stole Ginny's "innocence" he would seriously make him pay, and he also, oh-so-kindly, reminded Harry that if he ever broke her heart, Harry had 6 older brothers to deal with, but Harry thought that just Ginny would be worse than all six of them..

"Thank you very much.." Ginny said, a proud look on her face. "Ron, you're a Git."

"What did I do?" he yelled? "Oh, Harry told you about the talk huh…. Well its all true!"

Ron said defensively, but Ginny was quickly on her feet.

"I don't need any big brothers to protect me. I have whipped all of you at one time or another and I am more than capable of taking care of Harry if he wrongs me!"

Ron, sensing her agitation, dropped the subject. Harry thought it was time for a bit of payback. "Ron, you know that Hermione is like a sister to me! Now do I need to 'talk' to you about anything? Any questions you have?" Harry smirked, Ron blushed, and Ginny snorted. Hermione however, hardly noticed.

"I, just like Ginny, am certainly capable of hurting Ron, if the need be! Honestly, how good do you think you are?.."

Now, life was like it should be.. Harry was discussing quidditch with his best friend, hanging out, and had almost no worries at that moment. He almost felt like a regular teenager. He also thought he had the greatest, most gorgeous girlfriend around.

"Of course you do, Harry." Ginny said with a sweet smile.

AN: PLEASE UPDATE! I'm working my butt off for you people!


	9. Sirius's will

AN: very sorry it took me so long to update but I had a band trip. I'm still not getting very many reviews but no worries! Thanks to you guys who DO review every time!

Nightwing 509 : Thanks. I like to make Ginny have an attitude. Especially with Ron! Its great. And thanks for keeping up with my story!

Brigade 701: THANK YOU! Well I guess just substitute dates since I wasn't TOO far off! Yeah well I'll just be

Wolf's Scream : Thanks for you're support and concern. My leg really isn't too bad anymore. I am just a BIG sissy and I don't want to run!

UHH and I totally got the birthdays wrong so uhhh.. forgive me!

Harry was very happy and content with his new life; That is, until one day Moony came by for one of his visits; he had some news that wouldn't make Harry very happy.

"Harry, They are going to be reading Sirius's will this afternoon, and your presence is requested." Harry was confused. He already had the money. When he pointed this out to professor Lupin, he shook his head. "Harry, that was just Sirius's vault. He was the last of his family line so the Black family vault has even more fortune in it. His was just automatically transferred to yours. You're already one of the richest wizards in the world. I have a feeling that after the will, you will be wealthier than even the Malfoys.

Harry couldn't believe it. He wondered just how rich the Blacks had been. "Hermione, Ginny, and Ron are also included in the will, so they will need to come as well." Remus said.

As everyone prepared to use a portkey to get to the ministry of magic, Harry was nervous. He didn't want to go through with this, but knew he had to get it out of the way.

As he felt himself leaving Privet Drive, Ginny grasped his hand. Even though they were together now, he couldn't help the butterflies he still got in his stomach whenever she touched him. They soon landed in the Ministry of Magic, and Harry saw a short man coming their way.

"Ahh- Mr. Potter, I presume?" the man shook his hand " I am Mr. Morrison and I will be presenting the will. Now, right this way. Your party is waiting for you."

He led them into a Hall right off the main room. Already there were Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Dumbledore, all of the Weasleys, and Cornelius Fudge himself. Fudge glared over at Harry before saying, " Attention everyone. I would like to announce that Sirius Black has been proved innocent, and his name is cleared." He chanced a look over at Harry who was glaring just as hard back. " It will be in the paper tomorrow. Good day." he said quickly before turning and leaving the room.

Mr. Morrison said, " Come sit, it is time for the will to be read. When he picked up a piece of paper, Harry expected him to start reading, but he tapped the paper with his wand and a full sized Sirius emerged from the paper, looking rather like a hologram. Harry was shocked. He couldn't take his eyes away from Sirius if he wanted to. He definitely wasn't ready when he spoke.

" Hello", the figure of Sirius said. " If I am reading this, then I am dead, probably from business with the order. The last time I updated this was near the end of Harry's fifth year, so if we don't get a chance to talk Harry, there's something I want you to know. Your father was not a bad person. Just like many other teenage boys your age, he was err- not the most respectful young man. But He came around in his 7th year. That's why your mother feel in love with him. They really were the best parents you ever could have had and they loved you more than anything. I just wish you could have known them.

"Now, onto business. Seeing as there is so much to divide up, I'll make this easy. For Remus my friend, I leave you 200,000 galleons, to use anyway you like, and you are welcome to stay at Grimmald place whenever you like.

"To the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I leave 100,000 Galleons, and you are also welcome to Headquarters whenever, and Molly, you can't refuse. It's already don't and moved into your vault." Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful at this, thought Harry knew that she wouldn't have taken the money if she didn't have to.

" To Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Kingsley, I leave 25,000 galleons. To my cousin Nymphondra," - Tonks made a face- " I leave 50,000 galleons. I will also donate 100,000 galleons to the order. I believe that leaves about 3 million Galleons and all of the other belongings in my family vault to Harry. He will also receive Grimmald place, and my other houses in London, Rome, Italy, America, and Paris. I do wish that you wont dwell on my death, Harry. Just know that I Love you and Remus and I want you two to take care of each other. Oh and Find yourself a girl, Harry." He said slightly quieter " Ginny Weasley is a great catch. Don't let her get away." before saying, " Remember I love you Harry. I always will."

The Hologram folded up into the paper, and every one looked at Harry. He had tears flowing down his face, but he didn't care if everyone saw. Just being able to see Sirius one last time was enough.

When back at privet Drive, Harry collapsed onto his bed. He didn't feel like facing the world right now. Just then, professor Lupin came into the room.

"Harry-" but he couldn't find any words to say, so the two of them just sat in silence, tears silent tears running down both of their faces. They stayed like that for a long time.

The next morning, Harry awoke, only to remember the pain from yesterday. As he got out of bed, the daily prophet landed on the bed. On the front of the paper was a picture of Sirius with the headline, "SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES"

Harry had almost forgotten about that. This brought a smile to his face. This wouldn't have mad Sirius happy. He entered the kitchen to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny already sitting there. She came up and gave him a kiss, which made Ron cringe. "Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry, who hadn't been expecting the kiss, ( they had only kissed twice before) answered, " I am now…."

Ron glared at him but Ginny wasn't discouraged, and leaned over to kiss him again, but Ron stopped them. "At least let me leave the room first. I'm glad for you but there's just some things a big brother shouldn't have to see. And to think… you aren't planning on telling anyone…I don't know how you'll do it if you keep this up!"

Ginny and Harry were becoming very close. Harry knew he loved her, and knew he needed to tell her before the war began. True, he hadn't known for long, but he knew he would die for her, and didn't want Voldermort to ever find that out. He decided that the sooner he told her, the better.

"Ginny, can we take a walk?" She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Sure Harry."

Harry began to walk to the park, holding hands with Ginny, wondering how he was going to tell her. " Ginny, you know you're special to me, but I don't have a very good chance of coming out of this war alive, and you could get hurt too. I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me. If you want to back out now, I'll understand"

Ginny looked at him in disbelief. " Harry I would never do that to you. If you think I'm going to back out just like that-" She broke off, tears welling up in her eyes. That was just the answer that Harry was looking for. He pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I must look a mess." She wiped her eyes and shook her head. Harry couldn't disagree more. "Gin, you're beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her she was a little shocked but pleased, so she soon began to kiss back. Soon they were absorbed in each other, neither of them able to break away from their passionate kiss.

Finally, when they needed to come up for air, Harry knew he couldn't stand it anymore for her not to know that he was madly in love with her. Ginny began to get up, but Harry pulled her down. "There's something I need to tell you." Ginny's face fell slightly, as if she was expecting something bad.

"Ginny, I-" he didn't feel like going on. He wasn't very good at expressing love-

"I love you. More that words can say." Ginny looked shocked. " I- I," She stopped, and Harry's heart plummeted through his chest. She didn't love him. He knew It. She would never love him-

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. Harry I love you too," She said smiling. Harry couldn't believe his luck. All of a sudden, Ginny's necklace lit up. Harry and Ginny just stared at it as it as the ruby changed into the shape of a tiger and the emerald turned into a phoenix.

Harry's mouth dropped open. Could he be Ginny's soul mate? Ginny looked mildly surprised, but Harry had never told her what it meant.

"Err- Ginny. This necklace, it lights up and changes forms when you are near your soul mate." Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"Well, I knew that I've loved you since I was 10 but this- Were only teenagers!"

She still looked pleased, despite the shock. "This is great Harry! No one knows this but I dreamed of you before I even met you."

Harry was excited, but just like their relationship, they promised to keep it a secret. "This would also explain the glowing when we were at the Burrow. When you fight near your soul mate, your power increases and you glow. I'm guessing Dumbledore knew all along."

Harry was once again shocked. He knew he would never let Ginny go, especially now. He would kill Voldermort. He had to, so he could happily spend the rest of his life with Ginny Weasley.

"Come on Harry, lets go back up to the house. We wouldn't want Hermione and Ron to this we were up to no good.." She said mischievously.

AN: once again, sorry it took so long. Be sure to review!


	10. Harry's Birthday and Owl Results

OK AN: FINALLY got some reviews…… I have been so stressed! But ill try my hardest to update!

Nightwing 509: Thank you thank you.. I always love how you update!

Potterfanforever: get over it. I don't have too much time to write and I update pretty quickly. The chapters are ATLEAST always 1000 words (Lately) and they are going to get longer…. If you stick with the story, they will get longer.

Nutty Al: WOW.. they were just making out… nothing more, lets get that straight! Ha ok, well thanks for reading, please stick with the story!

FSUgurlforlife: I'm so Happy you love it AND understand it…that's super! I like your reviews….always look forward to them J

The Best Witch Of All: THANKS!.. It is pretty cool…well glad you like it, keep reading!

Anony: Ill try to fix that but then again I might not know how…I just started after all, AND that night I just got back from the band trip and it was late and I had too much coffee so yeah…spastic fingers! Thanks for reading!

johnmenefee21- thanks…ill try to update as often as I can!

Before Harry knew it, it was the day before his birthday. He knew Ginny had something planned, but she blocked him out of her mind so he had no clue what it was. Dudley had gotten a car for his 16th birthday, and though the Dursleys had begun to accept him, he knew he probably wouldn't get a real gift, once again. ( not that he minded)

As Harry awoke on his Birthday, everyone was still in bed. No owls were waiting outside his window like they usually did, save one. Hedwig had a small package tied to her leg, so Harry went over to take it off. He ripped off the paper to find-

A dirty sock? He picked it up when all of a sudden he felt a familiar jerk behind his naval. It was a portkey. Harry landed in a dark room and scrambled for his wand. All of a sudden, the lights turned on and- "SURPRISE" everyone yelled. He was In the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts and Ginny was rushing towards him.

"Happy birthday Harry!" she said with a smile. He was shortly led over to a pile of presents- a very large pile.

He dove into the pile, wrapping paper flying everywhere. He got a lot of defense books, as well as dark detectors, quidditch gear, a portkey necklace (a manly necklace that is), various sweets, some rock cakes, a card that sang shrilly ( your eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad….) courtesy of Fred and George, and a "Guide to the Teenage Witch's mind (from Ron of course).

Harry was just Happy to have all of his friends there. He saw Tonks sitting awfully close to Moony, and wondered if they had both realized they were right for each other yet.

Hermione came over to Harry. "Can I talk to you for a second Harry? I've got something to chow you and I think now would be a good time."

Harry followed her out the door and down to the dungeons. Was this some kind of joke? "Professor Snape has been letting me use the potions lab, and I've been doing some research. I've been looking for potions to block the unforgivable curses, and I think I'm onto something. This one, " she gestured to a bottle, " will hopefully be a cure to Crucio. I just don't know how to test it. Perhaps on Animals first, but I really need some help in this. Do you think you would be willing, when the time comes of course, to test it?"

Harry thought about it. "I'll do anything I can, Hermione." She smiled and hugged him. "I knew I could count on you Harry." she said before reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. Together they walked back to the party, which was now in full swing.

"So what are we doing next?" Harry asked. They opened some wizard crackers, had a quidditch tournament, then came back for a little more butterbeer. "How about we play a drinking game?" Fred suggested. The teens sat around in a circle, after the some of the adults left. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, and Harry were the ones left, and decided to play "I never", a drinking game in which a person would say something they've never done, then if someone in the circle has done it, then they have to take a drink. The twins even brought a truth potion to put in it so no one could lie.

Fred went first. "I've never kissed a quidditch player." George drank, Hermione drank, Harry drank, and Ginny drank. Her brothers jumped up. "GINNY!" they exclaimed. Ginny got an angry look on her face. "I'm 15 for Merlin's sake. I cant do as I please" she said, glowing golden slightly. "Just tell us," George said, " Was it Michael Corner?"

"Oh heavens no!" Ginny answered. Her brothers didn't look too happy about that. George asked, " What other quidditch player have you been kissing!" Ginny just smirked and passed the butterbeer.

Her brothers, though were determined to find out who she had kissed, sometime before the end of the night. Ron went next. "I've never worn a dress." Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks all drank (of course). But when the Twins drank, everyone burst out laughing.

"It wasn't intentionally." Fred said. " We lost a bet with Ginny…." Ginny looked quite happy at this, but kept her mouth shut. She went after Ron and said, " I've never kissed a member of another house." Harry, Tonks, Remus, Bill, and Charlie all drank. "AHA!" said Charlie, "He IS in Gryffindor, Ginny!"

He looked very proud of his discovery, but Ginny seemed unconcerned and rolled her eyes.

Bill who, as the oldest brother, felt an obligation to protect his little sister, finally came up with, " I have never kissed a red head." Harry knew there was no way around this now. As Hermione drank, blushing, the Weasleys burst out laughing. Fred said, " Finally got up the nerve, Ron?" As the cup came around to Harry, no one was watching, as they expected it to pass on around, but when Harry took a drink, 4 older brothers stared at him, mouths agape.

Ron, of course, knew and looked away, and Hermione was glaring at the four oldest Weasleys.

Harry could feel his face burning, and wondered what the reaction would be. Bill spoke first. "So this means you've either kissed Ginny, or -" he broke off smiling, " Ron?"

The reaction was instant. Everyone began laughing at the same time, except Ron, who was trying to hurt Bill, and Ginny who was still glaring daggers.

As soon as things had calmed down, Fred said, " So are you two… together?" Harry hesitated, then nodded. "Don't worry. Ron has already given me a talk.."

With that, the game was over, and everyone decided to spend the night at Hogwarts. As they sat around the fire, finishing off the remainders of the party food, Ginny made a request. " Could you guys not tell mom and dad yet… or anyone else for that matter. Its rather important. Harry sent Ginny a message in his mind. _Your mom with have to find out soon. We are soul mates after all…._

Ginny sighed and nodded. "Later" she muttered. Two minutes later, she was asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her, so he just leaned his head on hers and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Harry awoke to a bucket of cold water poured on him. Ginny also gasped and jumped up. Fred and George were standing over them. "You could at least get a room and spare us…" Ginny pointed her wand at them. (They were allowed to do magic in the castle)

"Nothing happened and you know it." Ginny screamed. Fear flickered across their faces, as they realized that they were up against her Bat Bogey Hex, so they did the only thing they could; They bolted for the door, Ginny at their heels. Harry smiled to himself. He would probably find the twins later stuck up in a tree, with great flapping bogeys all over their faces.

10 minutes later, Ginny came back through the portrait hole, with a satisfied smile on her face…..

Hermione and Ron met up with them for a quick breakfast, and had some great news. "Dumbledore says we'll be able to stay at the castle for the rest of the summer. Our trunks are already here." Harry was excited by this. Sure enough, when he went up to his room, his trunk was already there.

There was a lot of free time, and the days went by quickly. Harry often just walked around the lake with Ginny. They went down to visit Hagrid, but his cabin was empty, and he was probably out on an order mission.

Before Harry knew it, he had gotten his Hogwarts letter, but he noticed that it was thicker than usual… it must be his owl results…

Before he could do anything, a mass of brown bushy hair tackled him . "Hermione! WHAT are you doing?" Harry asked. She was out of breath. She began to drag him.

"COME ON!" she said, " We have to open them together… NOW! I cant stand it any longer!" As soon as they had reached the common room, where Ron was already waiting, Hermione shoved both of them down on the couch. When her hands were free, she ripped open the envelope and-

"Oh my!" she said before running out of the portrait hole. Ron and Harry were confused. " Is that supposed to be good or bad?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, and started at the envelope in his hands. He slowly opened the envelope.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Here are you OWL results

P practical T Theory

Defense against the Dark Arts- P- O/ T- O

Herbology- P- O/ T- E

Potions- P- O/ T- O

Transfiguration- P- E/ T- E

Astronomy- P- P/ T- P

Care of Magical Creatures- P- O/ T- O

History of Magic- P- D

Divination- P- D/ T- P

Charms: P-A/ T-E

total- 12 owls.

KEY-

O- outstanding

E- Exceeds Expectations

A- acceptable

P- poor

D- dismal.

You have also scored the highest on you Defense against the Dark Arts owl overall.

Congratulations

Harry couldn't believe it. 12 OWLS! He looked over at Ron. "WOW I've got 9 owls mate! How did you do?" Harry just handed over his paper without a word. Ron's jaw dropped. "How- What- Lets go find Hermione. So within seconds, they were out the portrait hole.

They found Hermione in Professor Dumbledore's office. She had a smile on her face. She ran over to them. " I got 14 owls! For the first time in almost 20 years! How did you do?"

" I got nine and Harry got 12." Hermione's eyes got wide. "WOW that's great for both of you!" She pulled them both into a big hug. They went down to dinner that night a very happy crowd.

AN: hope you liked the way I did the owl results…I know I'm not doing JK Rowling's ideas justice but all the same I TRIED! So for my efforts, please Review. To you people who read and DON'T Review……do it now and ALL will be forgiven!


	11. Diagon Alley

AN: Hmmm.. I've been getting reads but not very many reviews…. Im even on some people's favorite author/story list! But please people…. Review! I'm glad your reading but do me a favor and please review…. I even do I.R.'s to everyone who reviews…so what do you have to loose? I'm not very motivated to keep writing now BUT

because of some of my loyal reviewers I will-

Example #1- Nightwing 509- You know what was scary? I had just updated then I went straight to check my mail and you had already reviewed! I don't know how you do it but COOL! I'm glad I could make you laugh though!

Beth5572- thanks.. it should get interesting soon. Harry's going to see his powers develop a bunch and I'm also going to make Ginny a strong witch! Strong enough to keep Harry in line!

FSUgurlforlife: glad you like it and thank you so much for reviewing often. I'll keep writing don't worry! I'm so happy you like it!

The Best witch of all- thanks! I thought the mind speaking thing was pretty cool…. And it will come in handy later and will end up saving one of their lives. Thanks for reviewing!

4 reviews this chapter… 4! And I know I'm getting more reads than that for a fact…. I'm on the author alert list of at least 10 people and only a couple of those people actually review! Well maybe I'm a little impatient… well I know I am but PLEASE review! It would make me happy and the story would probably be a lot better.. But for you people who DO review, you have nothing to worry about.. I'll keep the story going! Sorry for rambling on and wasting your time but that's how I am! OH and I tried on the OWL results and it was really hard cause I don't know how JK Rowling's going to do them but - ooh sorry I'm rambling on again. ONTO THE STORY!

Dumbledore called Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione into his office, and told them to sit down. " I trust Harry has told you all about the prophesy?"

When they all nodded, he continued, " Well I sent you your owl results, but I'd like to give you your school letters in person, so I can explain some things to you.

"Hermione, Ron, you are still prefects, but this year we have changed the prefect system. The Gryffindor 7th year prefects have moved up to head boy and girl, and we are having only one 5th year prefect this year.

"You Miss Weasley. Harry, I have made you a prefect this year in the spot of the 5th year prefect, and this year we are also giving the prefects their own rooms.

"5th and 6th years will be together, with their own common room in the center, and seeing as we have no 7th year prefects, that should leave you four to discuss anything about the order in the privacy of your own room."

He reached across his desk and grabbed two prefect badges, then handed them to Harry and Ginny. "I also think that it is only fair that Harry be quidditch captain, as he is the only member who has been on there for more than one year." He also handed Harry a shiny badge with a C on it. "These are to be worn on your robes at all times. Also I think it is only right that you four plus Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom to receive special training, and perhaps you should keep up that wonderful club of yours, the DA."

Harry was very happy about this. It seemed like this year wouldn't be too bad after all.

Some of the order will be coming to escort you to Diagon Alley to pick up your school things in about an hour, so that will give you time to go and explore your news rooms. Your trunks have already been brought in, and the temporary password is 'Dobby,' but you can change is as soon as you like. Oh- and we have err- had a request to take care of your room personally." All of a sudden, a small figure came shooting out of no where and wrapped itself around Harry's legs.

"Harry Potter sir!" Dumbledore smiled. " Dobby has asked to serve you, Harry. If you accept, he will also come back to Grimmald Place with you." Dobby looked up expectantly. " Of course Dobby. I'd be glad to have you." The elf squealed with pleasure and beamed at Harry. " Dobby will go get your room ready sir!" and he hurried out the door.

Dumbledore laughed to himself then said, " Now can I speak to Harry and Ginny alone for a moment please?" Ron and Hermione got up out of their seats and exited the room. Harry knew that this must be about the glowing during the battle at the burrow. "Have you figured out why you two were glowing that night at the burrow?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded and looked down, blushing a little.

"Well you two should know that soul mates are incredibly rare. Most are born in different generations and never end up finding each other. I don't think we should tell anyone about this. Your mother will find out later, but I think it would be too much of a shock for her now. I don't believe she has been informed that you are together?" When both Harry and Ginny blushed, Dumbledore chuckled. "That's what I thought. Well I believe you should tell her that you are together at least, just not that it is this serious. There us one more thing

"We believe that no single killing curse can kill Voldermort, as the one that backfired when you were one didn't kill him. But we think that if Mrs. Weasley is around you, then it will amplify the curse, and it should be successful in destroying him. You have become a very vital part of this battle Miss Weasley. Please keep safe.

"Well I believe you should be getting back to your dormitories. Ron and Hermione are probably waiting down the stairs, and Dobby will show you to your room." He snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared. "This way Harry Potter, this way!" He grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs, where they met Ron and Hermione.

Dobby led them through a series of hallways, where they finally reached a painting or a beautiful phoenix. "Dobby", Harry said and the large picture swung open, allowing the four of them plus Dobby to climb in.

The room was beautiful. It was much like the Gryffindor common room, but slightly smaller and more extravagant. There were three doors. One led up to Harry and Ron's room, another led up to Hermione and Ginny's room, and the third led to a bathroom, similar to the one at Harry's house.

"This is going to be great. Let's go check out Hermione and Ginny's room." said Ron. Harry, however, stopped him. "What if we aren't allowed up there and the stairs don't let us up.." Ron shrugged. " We'll just have to see" He put one foot on the stairs but nothing happened. " So far, so good." He slowly began to climb the stairs and-

Nothing happened. "Hey! We're allowed up!" As he said that, Hermione came down. "That's because prefects are supposed to be trustworthy, Ronald. Oh and Harry, Professor Lupin said that he will be waiting for us at the front entrance of the school to take us to Diagon Alley."

As they trudged down to the front gate of Hogwarts, Harry had a bad feeling. " Keep your wands ready. I have a bad feeling about this. I think death eaters are going to attack. We have to tell professor Lupin so we can try to set up a trap." As soon as Professor Lupin was informed of Harry's bad feeling, he apparated away and soon returned with Tonks at his side.

"The order will be disguised all around Diagon Alley, and there are many powerful wizards there. Voldermort wouldn't be stupid enough to send all of his death eaters, so we should have them outnumbered and surprised if indeed they do come." Harry started to feel better now, but gripped his wand tightly anyway.

Moony had a portkey ready to go and said that it would take them directly to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, where the brick wall was. Within a minute, they were inside the bustling streets of Diagon Alley.

Harry picked up his books, potion ingredients, and a set of new robes, and left them at the leaky cauldron for them to send to him when he was home so he didn't have to carry them around all day. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny did the same thing, and soon everyone was exploring all of the shops.

Harry was at Quality Quidditch supplies when he heard some 'pop's and then a small explosion. "Kidnap the mud blood and muggle lovers!" Harry heard a voice say. "Leave Potter to me." The voice was strangely familiar.. In fact, he had heard it not 6 months ago…

"Bellatrix" Harry growled. "Ginny, Hermione, Ron, get out of here! They're after you!" He said trying to push them towards Remus who had an emergency portkey. "Harry!" Ginny cried. "I can't leave you! I'm staying! There's nothing you can do about-" but her words were cut off as a curse hit her and she crumpled to the ground. "NO!" Harry yelled. A wizard rushed to her aid, trying to revive her.

"Aww did Potters little girlfriend get hurt?" said a horrible fake baby voice. Harry felt a hatred well up in him as he had never known. He suddenly didn't know what he was doing, but he was firing off curses as fast as he could; curses he didn't even know. Bellatrix got a frightened look on her face before falling to the ground with tight ropes around her.

The battle outside was raging on and Harry jumped in, knocking over death eaters like they were nothing, bounding each one tightly. Everyone watching was amazed at the power radiating from him. Harry looked around him and saw Tonks fall over in battle. He leapt in front of her to take her place and found himself face to face with Malfoy Sr.

"So Potter," he spat, "seems like your little girlfriend is in some trouble." Harry turned to see Ginny being dragged off by two death eaters, but she was giving them hell. One had a bloody nose and the other had nail marks all over his face. "Stupefy!", he yelled and not one but two stunners shot from his wand, hitting both death eaters.

Ginny scrambled up and kicked the one closest in the ribs before running over to Harry. A flicker of fear came over Malfoy's face at Harry's wandwork. "How did you get out?" Harry asked. "Well it's quite easy with the dementors gone." Malfoy answered. "The dark lord will be so pleased when I bring him you and your little girlfriend. She will be interesting leverage in getting you to join the dark side. Perhaps she can serve as a source of entertainment after you're dead and-"

He never finished his sentence because Harry's curse blew him into the wall behind him. Harry looked at him with pure hatred and disgust before putting ropes on the barely conscious Malfoy.

" I'll see to it that you never get out of Azkaban, but if you do, I wont hold back next time." Harry said before stunning him and sending red sparks for Aurors to find him.

The battle was winding down, as most death eaters had apparated away, knowing it was a lost cause, or were tied up. Dumbledore came over to pull Harry and Ginny aside to take them back to Hogwarts.

When back inside the front gates, Dumbledore addressed the two of them. Mr. Weasley is waiting for you in your room. I-" but Harry interrupted him.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked. "Where is she?" Dumbledore looked very grave at this. Can we step into my office for a moment? There's something you need to know."

Harry wouldn't take that for an answer. "WHERE IS SHE? She's not-" he couldn't bear to say it.

"Mr. Potter, as I said, please step into my office where we can discuss things." Harry knew something was wrong. He felt a lump in the back of his throat. _She's fine_, he told himself,_ she's ok! She has to be. Right?_

As they reached Dumbledore's office, Harry was shaking uncontrollably. "Please sit." Dumbledore said. He strode across the room and shut the door behind him.

AN: mwahaha I'm expecting reviews or I wont tell you what happened to Hermione! Oh my I'm evil….. But please review…even anonymous people can review! I made it that way for a reason, so you have no excuse not to! I'll already have the chapter written, just waiting for enough reviews to post it!

MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!


	12. Coping

AN: I cant believe I updated so fast! That was NOT my plan! Ok- I have been so evil. That was my first intentional cliff hanger and it's a good one. Some people might hate me for it but ha ha I love it! WOW I finally got reviews! And fast too! I guess people really want to know what happened to Hermione!

Nightwing 509: Thanks! Once again, you read and reviewed really quick! I appreciate it so much! Harry is very protective of Ginny, and Hermione. ( notice how he yelled at Dumbledore at the end of last chapter)

EbonyFirePhoenix : Glad I have you hooked! And thanks so much for reviewing! Hmm I updated sooner that I wanted to for people like you…. I wanted to drag out the process but OH WELL! That was very mean of me!

Discombobulatedperson: WOW haha well ok people like you also made me update this chapter faster! Hermione is…- well you'll see in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

Hpflowergirl21: I'm so sorry for being evil! I understand you are busy and thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy the story! Have you ever read "End of and Era" or "Unlikely Alliances" by redfrog? Most people have but they are truly great stories. I've been looking for some myself, and haven't found many good long ones. A lot of them are impossible things or just plain weird! I'll keep on the lookout and inform you if I find one though!

Thanks again for reviewing!

Harry looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. "Please tell me she's ok. I don't know what I'll do if she's not ok!"

"Harry please calm down. Truth be told, we do not know where Miss Granger is now. We suspect she is either stuck somewhere in the wreckage at Diagon Alley or kidnapped by death eaters. Either way we need to find her soon." Harry jumped out of his chair and started towards the door.

"Harry, I know I can't keep you from looking for her but please. Let me help." Dumbledore said. Harry looked as though he was thinking.

"Alright. Let's head to Diagon Alley first. We need to look around." Dumbledore called upon Fawkes to take them there. As they stepped into Diagon Alley, it was basically in ruins. Some shops were burned to the ground, others had broken windows, but it didn't slow Harry down. He had to find Hermione. He began frantically looking for her.

He saw volunteers already searching through the rubble, but he suddenly had an urge to look elsewhere. He was being led past that area, by some source. He wandered for quite a while, far past the areas being searched, when he saw a delicate figure and a mass of bushy hair lying motionless on the ground.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled sprinting towards her. She had been hit by a deep slicing hex, and had obviously lost a lot of blood. Her skin was white and her hands cold. Harry broke down. "Professor! Over here!" Cried Ginny from behind him. " Is she- .." Ginny couldn't continue.

Professor Dumbledore appeared and bent over Hermione. " She is not dead, but Harry, I don't think she will make it much longer. I don't think there's anything we can do."

"No!" Yelled Harry. Once again tears consumed him. "We have to save her!" Dumbledore stopped him. "Harry, listen to me! There is nothing we can do!"

Harry completely ignored him. All of a sudden, he felt a calm go over him, and didn't know what he was doing. He moved his hands over the deep cut down her side. Slowly and miraculously, the cut healed.

Both Dumbledore and Ginny were staring at him, mouths agape. "Harry, healing the cut won't make up for the blood she has lost.

Harry put his hand on her forehead and suddenly the color began to return to her face, then her arms, then legs. To everyone's surprise, Hermione groaned and opened her eyes slightly, before passing out again.

"We will talk about this later, Harry. For now I'll take Hermione back up to the castle, for she is not out of danger yet. Meet me in my office." Dumbledore said before quickly making a portkey and disappearing with Hermione back up to the castle.

Harry felt slightly weakened after healing Hermione. Ginny understood and helped him back up to the castle by using some floo powder in Flourish and Blotts.

As soon as they were safe inside the castle, the ran to Dumbledore's office to get news on how Hermione was doing. He was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs, and led them up to his office.

"Miss Granger is in critical condition but should be fine, thanks to you, Harry. We need to talk about your new powers. You, it seems, have special powers, that will surface when you come of age. Since you are already 16, your powers are emerging. It seems that you have the ability to shoot multiple spells at the same time, and as we saw today, heal people in who are in mortal peril.

"You will undoubtedly receive many more powers, and Miss Weasley will also share some of your powers as she is your soul mate. Now I think it would be a good idea if you go and visit Miss Granger in the Hospital Wing. Mr. Weasley is already down there and she should be waking soon."

Down in the hospital wing, they saw Ron hunched over Hermione, his head in his hands. When he heard Harry and Ginny entering, he turned to see them. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and tear marks ran down his face. His clothes were rumpled and his arms and legs were scratched, obviously souvenirs of the battle. When he saw them he ran up and hugged Harry, sobbing. " I thought I'd lost her." Soon, there were tears running down Harry's face too but he quickly brushed them aside.

Seeing Hermione's limp form in the bed, he hurried over to her and grabbed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open. "Harry," she whispered. Ron Rushed over and broke down once again, never wanting to let her go.

Ginny and Harry decided to leave them alone, but would come back to visit her later. " I guess that prat really does love her" Ginny said. "Harry you were really amazing. There's no doubt you'll beat Voldermort now."

Feeling strengthened, he walked towards their new rooms, to find his books and supplies laying on his bed. It was strange to think that school would be starting up in less than a week. Ginny came up the stairs as he was thinking.

"Harry, up for a game of chess?" Ginny asked, trying to take his mind off things. Harry smiled. "All right then." They got out the chess board and began to play, but Harry learned that Ginny must have learned from Ron. All 5 times they played, he lost worse than he ever had to Ron.

" Lets go down to the Hospital wing. Ron should have pulled himself together by now." They soon saw that Ron had indeed regained his composure, and had a nice time visiting with Hermione who, thanks to a pepper-up potion, was feeling better. "Can I talk to Harry alone for a second?" Hermione asked. The other two left and Hermione tried to sit up, but couldn't.

" Professor Dumbledore's just been down to tell me what happened. I really don't know how to thank you." She said sincerely. "Why don't you just start off by telling me the story?" Harry said.

"Well after you had left quality quidditch supplies, I went out to fight too. Obviously I was one of their targets, so I didn't get far before about 10 were on my case, and I was able to outrun them for a while before the circled around me. I took out about 4 easily, but then the remaining death eaters started using nastier curses, trying to get me subdued. Finally, it was between me and the two strongest ones, and one of them was shot from behind with a stunner.

"Unfortunately, the one left was very well trained, and was obviously not going down without a fight. Just as he managed to sent the slicing hex, I shot a stunner that broke through his defenses, and he collapsed. We were so far away from everyone else, no one could hear me yelling, so eventually I passed out."

"Hermione, you were really brave. I cant believe you took out 10 death eaters all by yourself." Hermione blushed at the praise. " Has Madam Pomfrey said when you are getting out of here?" Harry asked.

"No, but I am feeling better, so it should be within the next few days." Something else came to Harry's mind. "When I was out looking for you, something called me to you, even when you were unconscious." Harry said.

"Well that means we have a very strong connection and we love each other very much." Hermione said. "After all, you are my best friend. Probably more like a brother now."

Harry was pleased by this. "Definitely. We'll be visiting you whenever we can until you get out." Harry said. "I think Ron will probably stay with you 24 hours a day. He's probably run upstairs to get a change of clothes so he can stay tonight. Be good." he said before kissing her forehead and entering the hall where, sure enough, Ron waited with an overnight bag.

Ginny followed him to the common room and said goodnight before retreating to her room. Harry, as he got dresses in pajama bottoms, couldn't believe the events of that day. It felt weird to be sleeping in the room all alone, and he found the absence of Ron's snores strange. As he was thinking this, a bright red head peered in the curtains surrounding his bed. She opened them and he saw she was in already in her pajama shorts and tank top.

"I couldn't sleep in that room alone." said Ginny. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" Harry nodded. Harry expected her to climb into Ron's empty bed, but surprisingly, she snuggled in right beside him.

"Err- you do know that if Ron finds us like this, I'll have a mob of Weasleys on my case, don't you?" Ginny giggled. "The we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find us." she said as she placed her head on his bare chest.

"I could get used to this." Harry said. Ginny responded by leaning up and kissing him hard on the mouth. Harry, slightly taken aback, wondered how this would look to anyone who were to walk in on them. Ginny stopped and raised an eyebrow, obviously hearing his thoughts once again. "Ah- screw it." Harry said before resuming their kiss.

In that time and place, the kiss was getting pretty heated. Harry knew what this would continue into if he didn't stop it soon, so as much as it pained him he said, "Ginny, we need to stop."

Ginny nodded, still breathing hard. "Right. We definitely don't need to go that far. Good night Harry." she said before giving him one last kiss and turning on her side to go to sleep.

"I love you Ginny, goodnight." she said kissing her cheek briefly before laying down and holding her in his arms. They fell asleep that way, and neither of them had any nightmares, but rather dreamt of each other.

AN: Did you honestly think I was going to kill anyone off this early in the story? Nahhh.. But thanks for finally reviewing. I know you people are busy but thanks for reading my story! OH yeah ..sorry if there are mistakes but its almost bed time for me and I'm just such a good person that I did two long chapters in one night (ok so this one isnt incredibly long but all the same-).. so sorry for the mistakes but get over it people!


	13. Ginny's Unseen Power

OK I got a bunch of reviews! Not all great, but reviews all the same! Ok where do I begin?

Krissygurl: thanks! And be sure to keep reading! I just quit track so I'll be able to update more!

Nightwing: thanks for reviewing so fast as usual. I thought it fitting to have Harry save Hermione's life yet again.

tintedsunglasses: thanks for reading and reviewing!

Fuzzball: Dang I knew I missed one. I'll add it in and try to keep it at 12 owls! Thanks for reviewing!

Wolfs Scream: Opps I meant Ginny not Mrs. Weasley. Dang! and with Lucieus- well I think I forgot to put in there that they were firing curses back and forth the whole time. I really need to add more to that battle because I also forgot to put that Harry put his shield when he looked at Ginny. I didn't know how to do all that but thanks for reviewing…… despite the mess-ups please keep reading. Oh and your second review- screw it was not meant in that way! Haha but I'll keep it like that anyway!

Ginnypotterfan: glad you liked reading it. Yeah I'm not very good at battle scenes… AND I wrote this scene really quickly in order to fit two chapters in! …perhaps I'll add more onto that later, but for now I'm just trying to get through the story! Like I said. I'm making Hermione really powerful. But you also have to remember it almost killed her. And I didn't think about saying why Harry was pushing them back…. I don't really get that.. But I meant it to be like Harry was pushing them back towards Professor Lupin so they could take an emergency portkey away from danger. So he was really protecting them. Harry did warn them but they wanted to help fight. Hermione also went out to fight and got separated when she had to run from death eaters. I really hate writing battle scenes so sorry if they aren't up to scratch.! WOW that was a long response… but thanks for your long review. Keep reading!

Gina: Thank you SO much for saying that! I was afraid I changed the characters too much but that makes me feel better! I love when Ginny is able to keep everyone in line.. After all she did have to put up with all of those brothers for so many years! I'm planning on making Ginny have a very important power as well as some special skills in potions and charms. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Alison: No no no… I'm not going to get anything bad… it will be suitable for preteens and above, believe me. There's a lot of snogging but nothing too bad! I promise! Please keep reading. And thanks so much for reviewing!

The best witch of all: I'm so glad you like it! I'm going to develop the powers a lot soon! Thanks so much for reviewing!

FSUgurlforlife: thanks so much. Don't worry about reviewing any faster! I'm just glad you reviewed, of course you always do! Thanks for that!

Did I miss anybody? I cant tell? If I did please tell me and I will smack myself in the head and write you and individual response! OR you can smack me in the head if you want to!

nymphondratonks

FINALLY onto the story! I might have to do those Irs at the end!

……"I love you Ginny, goodnight." she said kissing her cheek briefly before laying down and holding her in his arms. They fell asleep that way, and neither of them had any nightmares, but rather dreamt of each other……

Harry awoke the next morning abruptly. Ron was standing over them, red in the face, and practically steaming. "WHAT are you two doing?" Ron demanded of them.

"Sleeping." Ginny grumbled before turning over on the other side and burying her head in Harry's chest. Ron was outraged. "Get- Out- Now!" Harry obeyed and scrambled out of bed but Ginny just flopped over and went back to sleep. "Ginny.." Ron said in a threatening voice. "Up, NOW" he waved his wand, pulling the covers off of her.

"Fine!" Ginny said before standing up. Ron turned to Harry. " Harry, do you remember our talk?" Harry thought back. Ron was obviously referring to the talk on Ginny's birthday.

"N-nothing happened Ron, I swear! Just ask Ginny." He glanced over at Ginny who was now leaning against the bed post- asleep. Ron glared at him, but finally thought about it and decided that Harry was telling the truth, so just turned and left the room.

Harry and Ginny descended down the stairs half an hour later. Harry had obviously told Ginny what had happened, because both were slightly red-faced and guilty looking as they greeted Ron and headed down to visit Hermione.

Hermione was in a cheery mood. "Madam Pomfrey said that I will be out of the hospital wing and well just in time to attend classes. Isn't it wonderful?" Hermione exclaimed.

There were only 3 days until the first day of school, and Harry was nervous about who the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be. He hoped someone from the order.

The day before school was to start, all four of them ( Hermione had returned from the hospital wing) were sitting around the common room, when they saw 6 owls divided up into pairs, gliding their way with something slender tied to their legs.

"Oh! I wondered when they would be coming!" Harry said. He could feel Ginny trying to prod into his mind to see what it was, but he blocked her effectively. Two owls landed in front of Ron, two in front of Ginny, and two in front of Harry. "Wait just a second to open those." he said to them. He rushed up to get Hermione's books, which he had wrapped in brown paper.

"I got these because I figured we all deserved somewhat of a treat. Go ahead. You can open them." he said before tearing into his own paper. Ginny gasped. Ron's jaw dropped and his ears turned read. Hermione ran up and threw her arms around Harry. " This is exactly what I've been needing to complete my research. Oh, Thanks Harry! These must have cost a fortune. They're all extremely rare!"

"Harry I cant take this. You must have spent a fortune. This broom is especially made for keepers!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny was extremely shocked. "That's custom made for you, Ginny. I ordered it myself." Harry informed her. "Its an extremely good broom. You have to have something to fly on if you're going to be star chaser, don't you?"

"Wow! Thanks Harry! I can't believe it! Can we go fly right now?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "I'll read and watch you guys." Hermione said. All of them headed out to the quidditch pitch and shot off into the sky. "Wow!" Ginny exclaimed, "I've never gone this fast before!" She sped off and went into and extremely dangerous dive, then spiraling upward, making Ron gasp, as if she was about to fall.

They stayed out there for a long time, and even Hermione gave it a go, though she insisted on going back to her reading after a short while. Harry, once again, was watching Ginny fly. She had such grace, yet was incredibly reckless; it almost seemed as if she weren't afraid to crash. Things were winding down as large black clouds filled the sky and rain began showering down.

Suddenly, Ginny stood still in the air, and her eyes became unfocused. After about a minute, she came to and yelled to Ron. "Move now. Go down to the ground!" As everyone exited the sky and ran for shelter, a large bolt of lightening struck where Ron had been merely seconds before. Ron's mouth stood agape.

"Ginny- how did you-?" he was looking as if he were about to pass out, but steadied himself. "Ginny, how did you know the lightening was going to strike?" he said.

"I- I don't know. I kind of had a vision- I think." Harry shook the water out of his ears to be sure he heard correctly. "A vision, Gin? Are you sure?" Ginny nodded. "Quite sure." They all ran inside, and Hermione met them in the great hall. When they informed her of what had happened, she immediately said, "We need to go to Dumbledore.. Immediately."

The four of them sprinted up to Dumbledore's office. Harry stopped. They didn't know the password. They were saved the trouble of guessing it when Dumbledore himself came down the stairs. "Is there something you need to discuss?" They all nodded. "Very well.. Up to my office then."

They told him of Ginny's vision, and he merely nodded. "You have Seer blood in you. Your mother has the gift of foresight. How else do you think she always kept the twins in line, though she is not a true seer. You, however, seem to be quite real. I think you should study Divination closely this year. Even though we don't have the best teacher for it, the theories will help you since you are a real seer.

Everyone was shocked. "I'm a REAL seer?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore nodded. "You might even make some prophesies." Dumbledore said.

All of them went to bed that night very confused, but awoke on the first day of school happily. Moony dropped by shortly after breakfast. "We'll have to take you to King's Cross Station so no one suspects that you have been here. You can go ahead and leave your trunks here, and just say you have already put them on the train to anyone who asks."

All of them gathered 'round Lupin, and soon they took a portkey to a dark alley where no muggles could see them appear. Then they walked to King's Cross, and went straight through the barrier. Ahead of them was the scarlet steam engine they all knew and loved.

Once aboard, they got an empty compartment easily since they had no trunks with them. Later, they were joined by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. If felt strange to Harry, having all of the people from the Department of Mysteries, all together.

"How has your summer been, Neville?" Harry asked politely. Neville looked nervous for a minute before answering, "Well, Gran has had a lot more respect for me, but - well I've been having nightmares- you know- about the department of mysteries" Harry mentally smacked his forehead. Neville had been the only one to make it far enough in the battle to see Sirius die. He had been there almost right to the end with Harry.

"I'm sorry Neville. I didn't even think about that. Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked him. Neville shook his head. "I'll be ok. Is there anything I can do for you? After all, you were the one who had to face him-" He gulped. " V-volderr-mort." It was the first time he had said his name.

Always being a fearful boy, Harry was deeply touched that Neville would say it for him, and be so loyal. He gave him a genuine smile, and they spent the rest of the train ride talking about Neville's new wand, quidditch, and herbology.

As they exited the train, they heard a familiar voice. "Firs' years this way!" Harry was excited that Hagrid was back, and went over to say hello. "Hi Harry! Good ter see ya!" Harry left for the carriages but when he saw the thestrals, they reminded him of the deaths he had witnessed.

Once inside the castle, Harry saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. He greeted them warmly and sat down to wait for the sorting ceremony. Professor McGonagall came forward and set the sorting hat on the stool. The brim of the hat split wide open and-

(AN: I really am no good at poetry of any kind! Be nice)

Another year at Hogwarts, war is on its way,

Evil will be vanquished if together the houses stay.

Weren't Gryffindor and Slytherin once the best of friends?

If now we turn our backs on each other,

We'll meet a sticky end.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were sisters in every way

Now what will happen if we go our separate ways?

Gryffindor is for the brave and courageous

Hufflepuff for the kind and true,

Ravenclaws are the quick witted ones

The ambitious go with the Slytherin crew.

Inter-house unity is the only way

For the good side to survive

Without uniting as one,

None of us will stay alive

Heed my warning, it is no joke,

Stay as one and you will thrive

The dark lord will linger on for years and years

Unless we ALL will strive.

A stunned silence followed this song, then slowly, the hall broke into applause. McGonagall stepped forward and read the first name. "Aberhines, Jimmy" she said. A tall skinny brown haired boy stepped forward and placed the hat on his head.

"Aww- come on, then. When can we eat?" grumbled Ron halfway through the ceremony. Finally after the last student had been sorted, ( Zephyrr, Christine, to Hufflepuff) Dumbledore stood to welcome everyone. "Dig in please" he said and waved his hand. The vast amount of food appeared on the tables, and Ron "dug in" right away. After everyone was full and the plates had cleared away, Dumbledore once again stood.

"I would like to introduce to you our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Mccall." he said, gesturing to the far end of the staff table. A very attractive, very young woman stood up. She had shining dark brown hair, piercing almond shaped dark brown eyes, and incredibly fair skin, causing her hair and eyes to stand out even more. She had a slightly athletic build, but still had an hourglass shaped figure. All of the students clapped excitedly.

All of the boys in the hall were staring at her. Hermione slapped Ron in the back of the head and he immediately re-focused his eyes and wiped the drool off the side of his mouth.

Professor Mccall sat back down and thanked the enthusiastic reaction of the students with a wave and a slight nod. Professor Dumbledore continued on, " I also think it would be a good Idea if Harry Potter were to keep the D.A. up and running. It will be open to everyone now, since it had such good results last year. Now, have a good night, and you are dismissed."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all headed up to their special room. They soon settled in and went to sleep, eager to begin classes tomorrow. Harry hoped he had Professor Mccall first. She did look vaguely familiar, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

An sorry if the chapter is a little shorter than usual.. then again I really don't know if it is because of the vast amount of I.R.'s I had to do. Please READ AND REVIEW! I love updating but I'm really motivated the more reviews I get.. And I like long reviews.. Even if it points out something wrong.. Just be nice, I'm a delicate flower! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Just tell me people!


	14. Professor McCall

AN- So sorry I waited a couple of days to update but I need opinions! OK would you rather me update every other day or so but the chapters are short or just once maybe twice a week with extremely long chapters? I'm leaning towards the once a week, but I still want opinions on that, cause its you guys affected! Well I'm so glad I got so many reviews!

Wolf's scream- uhh- I just messed up in that. The "she" is supposed to be a "he" as in Harry. Yes pairs of two it a tad redundant… sorry for that.. Keep up the good reviews!

FSUgurlforlife: Thanks! Sorry it took me a while to update! I had relay for life this week! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing so consistently.

White Merlin: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it. Keep reading and reviewing!

Janangel05: Thanks for reading. I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing!

Discombobulated person (sp?)- We'll get to know professor McCall a lot more soon. I'm glad you like the powers I'm giving them, but there are more coming. And if Ron had found Ginny with anyone else besides Harry, I'm pretty sure he would have been dead.

Sporksofdoom: I'm so glad my sorting hat song wasn't too.. Embarrassing.. I was really just making something up. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading!

Krissygurl: I'll try to make longer chapters but its hard for me. I don't have a very long attention span. I'm glad you like it!. I'm reading your story right now and I like it a lot! I'm only on chapter…. 3? I think. I'll be sure to tell you when I'm done!

Webster: First of all, thanks for taking the time to write such a long review. Are you a Harry/Luna kind of person? I'm getting that kind of gist from your review.. I know there's a lot of stories like this out there now, but I'll try my best to make mine more creative. I'm planning on killing some major characters off… but I haven't decided if Ginny will even survive the battle and continue living on happily ever after with Harry. I'll try to take a lot of the things you've said into consideration, but right now, I've got a good idea of where the story's going. I would be happy if you kept reading but if this isn't your kind of story, I understand. Thanks for reading and reviewing anyway.

Treck: I had the feeling I was kind of rushing things too. Thanks for pointing it out. There is more to come of Malfoy Sr. and Bella and there's a reason we haven't heard much from the "three stooges" Thanks for reading and reviewing.!

Harrysbestfriend: I'm SO glad you like it. Thanks for your comments. They have really inspired me because I was really not feeling like I wanted to write until I read that! Thanks SOO much for reviewing! It made my day!

Did I forget anyone? Tell me if I did!

OK well I am not really liking the way I got Harry and Ginny together so quick, so I will definitely continue this story, but I was thinking of writing another long one afterwards, which really elaborates more, since I know more about writing now. Enjoy the story!

Harry was excited when he woke up the first day of classes. He quickly got ready for the day and was out the door before Ron had properly woken up. As he bounded down the stairs, he saw Ginny, who was also ready to go.

"Good morning" He said kissing her briefly. "Shall we go to breakfast?" She nodded and together they walked down and entered the great hall, where a few students were eating breakfast.

He looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy and his goons eating silently. Malfoy looked over at Harry before glaring and gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle to leave. As they stomped out of the hall, Harry saw Ron and Hermione pass them, then giving Harry questioning looks.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and began to butter a piece of toast. Professor McGonagall came around with the class schedules. Harry looked at his and groaned. "Double Newt Level Potions first thing this morning! Then Charms, Herbology and double defense against the dark arts. As long as I make it through potions, I'll be fine."

After a quick breakfast, they said goodbye to Ginny and headed down to the dungeons for an hour and a half of torturous potions work. Since not everyone passed the potions exam, and it was a newt level class, all four houses were in the class, though most were Slytherin students.

The door came bursting open and in strode Professor Snape looking just as grumpy as ever. "I expect good behavior in this class, as it is my advanced class. Any foolish acting up will result in your removal of this class, as _some_ students wish to learn and want to pass their N.E.W.T.S."

Hermione sat straight up in her seat and folded her hands, looking straight ahead, as if eager to please. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"The instructions are on the board. Today you will be making a Blood replenishing potion that will be given to Madam Pomfrey to use in the Hospital wing, but only if it is perfect. It will take some of this class, but then must stew for a day before continuing on with it."

Harry, who had studied over the summer, found this potions class much more bearable. When he left his potion to let it stew, others were finishing up around him, and Snape took to randomly drilling students on potions trivia question, usually just one question per person.

When he got to Harry, however, he seemed to drill him harder than the others, throwing questions at him continuously. "What, Potter, is the main ingredient in a Pain Reducing potion?" He demanded. Harry thought back to the summer and back to the books he had read. One particular passage came to mind._ The pain reducing potion, which is particularly hard to brew, also has very rare ingredients. The most rare and perhaps the most important is-_

"Powdered Hungarian Horntail Tail spike." Harry answered promptly. Snape's mouth dropped a little, but continued on. "How long does it take to brew." He asked. Harry also remembered this answer from the passage. "3 to 4 days" he answered.

Snape kept firing off questions, and when Harry got all of them right, he simply turned and stalked off. Everyone in the class was staring at him. A Hufflepuff girl asked, "Wasn't he in _remedial_ potions last year?" Harry smiled to himself and merely sat still and waited for the end of class.

"Harry that was amazing" Hermione said as they exited the class room. Charms and Herbology went quick enough and soon Harry was on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was really looking forward to this class. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the first to arrive and took seats in the front, eagerly awaiting the lesson and hoping that this teacher was somewhat competent.

Soon the classroom was full and Professor McCall walked in looking as stunning as ever, today in robes of mint green. Her dark hair shone in the sunlight.

"Hello class. I'm Audrey McCall and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. I've heard about your previous professor and I would like to assure you that I am nothing like that old toad." She said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"This year, we will mainly be focusing on dueling, seeing as forces of Evil have resurfaced. Today will be a practical lesson, so books away please. Could I please have two volunteers?" Many boys and Hermione raised their hands and Professor McCall chose Harry and Hermione.

"I've heard you two are quite something. Now, you can subdue your opponent in any way, but NO dark curses.Once the opponent's wand is obtained, the duel is over.Let's see how you do against each other." she said with a slight smirk on her face. "Wands at the ready- and GO"

Harry started with a stunner, but it was deflected rather lamely off of Hermione's defenses. He followed up with two disarming jinxes, but had a hard time keeping up with Hermione's curses. He tried to keep his shield as strong as he could, but a strong stunner got part way through his defenses, and he tripped slightly, barely staying on his feet.

The duel didn't last much longer. Though they were both strong duelers, Harry finally caught her with a full body bind, then took her wand. As soon as the duel was over, everyone clapped, and Harry released Hermione from the bind, helping her to her feet.

"Nice job!" Professor McCall said. "Both of you! That was wonderful! That is exactly how dueling should be." Harry blushed at the compliment and returned to his seat. He was liking this new professor a lot so far. They spent the rest of the class in pairs dueling, and when it was over, everyone was disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow everyone!" Professor McCall said. "Harry, could I have a word for a moment?" Harry nodded and walked over to her.

"I was just wondering," she said kind of nervously, "if you wanted any help with the DA this year. Maybe I could contribute something to the meetings, or supervise, or anything really." She said, looking at him hopefully. Harry was relieved.

"I'm glad you asked. I could really use some help this year. You are probably better at lesson plans than I am anyways, so we could work together on those, and I'd also like it if you could help everyone out with the spells." She smiled.

"Sure thing Harry," she said, and as she got up, she tripped over the chair. "Sorry! I'm extremely clumsy. I'll see you tomorrow Harry!"

Harry walked back to the common room, feeling happy. He met Ginny in the common room, and saw the load of books on the desk spread out in front of her. "They've already given us OWL homework. And Snape today asked me about 20 questions until I got one wrong. I thought reading the 6th year book would be enough, but he asked me some questions from 7th year! No one else in that room knew half as much as I did, but he still took away 10 points when I got ONE wrong!" She was obviously angry.

"He did the exact same thing to me today Ginny. Don't worry." She let out a long breath and nodded. "On a happier note, I really like the defense teacher. She seems cool." Ginny said. "I hope we learn a lot this year."

Soon, Ginny was done with her homework, and since it was before almost dinner time, Ginny asked if he wanted to go get some dinner. Harry was excited by this idea, but suggested that they go down to the kitchens instead.

"It's been a while since I visited Dobby." Ginny agreed enthusiastically. Within minutes, they were greeted by many little smiling faces, ushering them into chairs. "Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby yelled. "Dobby is so happy you came to see him!" Harry laughed and soon they had a rather extraordinary feast in front of them.

The elves even lit candles and stood around like little waiters and waitresses. Dobby was eager to talk to them. "Is this Harry Potter's Wheezy Girl?" Asked Dobby, recognizing the Weasley hair.

"This is Ginny, Dobby" Harry said. Dobby raised his eyebrows. "Is this Harry Potter's Girl?" Dobby asked. Harry blushed a little and nodded. Dobby squealed with excitement. Harry laughed.

"How is Winky doing?" Ginny asked. Dobby blushed and looked down. "Winky is better now. She has been spending a lot more time with Dobby." He answered.

Harry gave Ginny a questioning look. Ginny giggled, and as Dobby went away to refill their pumpkin juice, Ginny said to Harry, "I think Dobby's got himself a girlfriend." Harry finally understood and laughed at the idea.

After finishing their wonderful dinner and saying goodbye to Dobby, They began to head back up to the common room. On their way, they saw Malfoy, walking alone. He looked scared for a second, but then regained the smug look on his face. Harry glared at him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he spat. Ginny took his hand in hers to make sure he didn't loose his temper. "I'm walking, Potter." he said, almost civilly, then glanced at Ginny briefly. Harry wondered what was going on in his mind as he once again turned to look and Ginny. After giving them one final look, that Harry couldn't quite read, he left quickly.

Ginny spoke first. "Is Malfoy- Jealous of us?" Ginny asked in amazement. It finally hit Harry what that look had been all about. Malfoy was attracted to Ginny. "Why that little-" He tried to run in the direction that Malfoy had left in, but Ginny held him back.

"Harry, It's fine. Please, lets just go back" Ginny said pleadingly. Harry gave up and began going back to the common room with Ginny. He was still fuming slightly. He knew Ginny was a beautiful girl.. In fact the most beautiful he had ever known, and her personality was unlike anyone else's… anyone could see that, but she was HIS girlfriend. No one had a right to like her like that except him.

"Are you ok, Harry?" He had calmed himself down and nodded. "Just tell me if he ever does or says anything to you." He said. She agreed.

Hermione and Ron were missing, so Ginny and Harry had their common room to themselves. Ginny was leaning her head on his chest staring at the fire, while Harry was staring at her. She really was gorgeous. She didn't look fake like Parvarti and Lavender. She had a natural kind of beauty that couldn't be bought.

She noticed him looking at her. "What is it?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Just admiring you" Harry replied. Ginny blushed slightly like she did so often now whenever Harry complimented her. She leaned up and kissed him. It seemed to Harry that Ginny liked kissing very much, not that he minded at all. They were so zoned out of the real world and into the kiss that they didn't notice when Ron and Hermione came in.

"Are you really going to make me watch this Harry?" Ron asked. Harry really wasn't that embarrassed anymore and replied briefly, " Go look the other way if it bothers you so much." before returning his attention to Ginny and deepening the kiss. Harry felt her tongue slide into his mouth and was surprised. This had never happened before.

Ron and Hermione were still standing there expectantly, as if they actually thought they would stop, but Harry was enjoying this far too much and didn't ever want to stop. He met her tongue with his own and Ginny moaned slightly which was far too much for Ron.

"Get a bloody room!" he said. Harry stopped briefly and looked at him. "All right" he said. Ron smacked himself in the head. "NO! That's not what I meant. Stay here, please. I'll leave"

This was just the answer that Harry was looking for, so he focused his attention back on Ginny. "I love you, Gin." she smiled.

"I love you too. Lets go to sleep. I'm exhausted." Harry was reluctant to leave her, and managed one more good night kiss before climbing up the stairs to see Ron heavily snogging Hermione.

"Oi- I'm trying to go to sleep here." He said. Hermione and Ron jumped back, obviously embarrassed. "I'll see you later Ron." said Hermione before hugging Harry and going to her room. The boys bid each other goodnight. Harry lay in his bed thinking about Ginny.

All of a sudden, Harry found himself in a beat up old house. Voldemort was in one corner of the room, while Wormtail was in the center.

"Wormtail," said a cold voice. "our attacks have failed. We are not recruiting nearly as many new death eaters as I had hoped. The Giants have denied our requests, and no other dark creatures have come to our aid. Even the dementors have fled after the attack on the muggle loving Weasleys. What are we to do?" Voldemort asked.

"My-My Lord. I do not kn-know." Voldemort laughed.

"Perhaps you need some- inspiration. CRUCIO!" He yelled and pointed him wand at Wormtail.

Harry awoke with a cold sweat on his face. He thought he had blocked out Voldemort. He had not felt any pain this time. Maybe he was simply seeing into Voldemort's plans. He soon fell back asleep and did not wake again until morning.

AN: Ok this is probably the last of the shorter chapters, unless a lot of people strongly oppose me updating less frequently and having much longer chapters… tell me how you feel and what you think of the chapter! I appreciate every review I get!


	15. Identities revealed and Quidditch

OK: I've decided for longer chapters, less updates. That's what pretty much everyone wanted so that's what's going to happen. Thanks for the positive reviews and SCHOOLS ALMOST OUT! Well I might be out of town a lot like I usually am but I will try to keep my updating regular, and if I don't, I'll write special long chapters to make up for it. I WONT abandon the story, never fear.

Nightwing: Thank you for reviewing and reading as always. I really like the idea of Harry being able to stand up to Snape and not getting in trouble for it!

Wolf's Scream. -thanks for pointing out mistakes as always. I changed it (hopefully, I think I did it right but I'm just not sure) so Professor McCall puts down some rules. I also fixed "Voldermort" I was just not thinking putting the r in there. Sorry if I freaked you out about saying I hadn't decided Ginny's fate. I really don't want to kill her .. I was just satisfying a disgruntled reviewer who seemed to think the story was too cliché by saying I would mix it up a little. I want them to be happy too!

Xxx-kisses-xxx- Thanks so much. I love to hear that I'm keeping them in character, especially Ron, who's hard to write. Ok I know this is going to sound SO stupid, being a writer and everything but what is Beta? I think I might have some idea. It's like when you have someone read over it and check for mistakes and give advice? Ha I am new…. And if that's what I thought it is, how do you do it? And if that's it I am SO interested! You know you are the first to think of that, and lets just say…. zips lips dang I can't tell. Well I could. But I wont. It would ruin it, but I think I just might have. DANG! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's really encouraging.

FSUgurlforlife - Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the chapter. Yet another person who likes longer chapters. poof Your wish is my command. I don't know if I will be able to sit down and write for a long time. I have an incredibly short attention sp- turns on tv and retrieves hot pocket from microwave

Lily Malfoy13- thanks so much for reading and for reviewing. Please keep it up.

harrysbestfriend- you aren't Harry's best friend anymore! Your mine! I'm stealing you. Ha. I'm SO glad you feel that way. That is so cool! Well I think your English is fine! Especially if its not your first language! Thanks for reading and reviewing and for being so kind!

Gryffindor777- Thanks! I'm really glad you are liking it. Thanks for reading- and reviewing. Please keep reading and point out anything wrong.

OK I've decided that I can't continue to do I.R.'s for everyone. Especially if its just something that you already know like- "thanks for reading and reviewing." I tend to say that a lot. I'll keep it up for ones I actually need to say stuff to and especially long ones!

In the morning, Harry wanted to talk to Dumbledore about his dream, but found he didn't know the password. He was saved the trouble when Dumbledore came down the stairs with Professor McCall following behind.

"Something you need to talk to me about, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a slightly concerned look on his face. Harry nodded.

"Oh." said Professor McCall, "I'll be leaving then." she said, tripping down the remaining stairs. She would have fallen hard had it not been for the fact that she fell on top of Harry.

"Damn!" she said. "I'm so sorry, Harry!" Harry helped her to her feet. Boy she was clumsy. Almost as bad as Tonks, Harry thought. "Wait" Harry said aloud. Both Dumbledore and Professor McCall looked at him.

"Tonks?" Harry said. Professor McCall looked around nervously. "W-Who's Tonks?" she said. Harry laughed. "No one's as clumsy as you, Tonks. I suppose you can come in while I talk to Dumbledore."

'Professor McCall' blushed bright red before admitting defeat. "Alright then" she said. Once they were settled in his office, Harry started telling about his dream. Once he had finished Dumbledore became silent.

"I think it is clear that this was an accident. H never meant for you to see this. His recruiting isn't going nearly as well as he thought, which is good news for us. I will discuss this with the order. Now I think you should go prepare for classes, Harry." Tonks waved goodbye. "See you in class"

He headed towards the common room when he saw Draco. Once again, he was alone and looking at the ground. Harry wanted to find out what was going on with him. Back in the common room, he saw Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and told them about his dream.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Hermione suggested. "Maybe we can try to control it so he can't see anything you're doing, but you can see his plans without him noticing. Start imagining a brick wall around your mind every night, Harry, but still try to see what Voldemort is planning."

Harry considered this. It could work but they couldn't be sure. They had a few minutes before classes started so while Ron and Hermione went upstairs to get their books, Harry asked how Ginny's workload had been.

"Well after only one day, it hasn't been too bad. I've found the homework quite easy. Hopefully, I'll make it through this year without any mental breakdowns."

The first class of the day was Defense against the dark arts. He was curious to see if Hermione or Ron would notice that it was Tonks. The lesson was on Auror training, and Harry was very interested. Once you finished Hogwarts, you had four additional years of Auror training. Tonks had graduated a few years ago, so she was 28 years old. Of course, most people had a hard time believing that 'Professor McCall' was already 28. She seemed more in her early twenties.

By the end of the lesson, even though Tonks had tripped over a chair twice and dropped a book on her foot, Ron and Hermione still hadn't noticed her true identity. That evening in the common room, however, Ginny pulled Harry aside.

"Have you noticed anything about Professor McCall?" she asked. Harry looked at her curiously. Did she know? "Like what?" Harry replied.

"Like the fact that every five minutes she either drops whatever she's holding or trips over a chair. Like the fact that when no one's looking, a little spot of hair turns bright pink, and she's in Dumbledore's office constantly. Haven't you noticed?" She asked. Harry was relieved.

"I'm so glad someone else found out. Ron and Hermione haven't noticed yet. Let's not tell them" Ginny agreed eagerly. She loved knowing things that her older brother and Hermione (who knew about everything) didn't know.

Harry sat down in a corner with Ginny leaning on his shoulder and began making lesson plans for the DA. He really wanted to keep it going strong, and could use some help. He remembered Tonk's offer of help and asked Ginny to come down and talk to her with him. As they were heading out the portrait hole, Ron stopped them.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Ginny just grabbed Harry's hand and led him out the portrait hole. "Not more snogging?" Ron yelled behind them. They just kept silent and made their way down to Tonk's classroom.

When they arrived at her door, she turned around quickly and pulled her wand out. "Oh, its just you two." she said, slightly relieved. "What can I do for you today? Did you have any questions about the assignment?" Ginny shook her head.

"She figured you out too, Tonks. Sorry. We just came down to ask if you could help up out with the DA." Harry said. Tonks looked eager. "Of course! What can I help with?"

Harry thought. "Pretty much everything. I think it would be a better idea if you didn't go as Professor McCall though. Although it is one of my favorite disguises."

Tonks laughed. "I've heard that from a few people. But its actually what I really look like, you know, what I was born like." she said.

"Wow. Really? That's not bad at all." Harry said. (Ginny smacked the back of his head) "Ouch" Ginny seemed satisfied.

"I do think I should go as someone else. Some one around the same age though. If I was as young looking as you, I doubt I'd get much respect. How about…- this?" Tonks said, changing her form. She was about Harry's height with short, messy, jet black hair and startlingly green eyes. She looked rather like Harry's sister, which gave them all a good laugh.

"How about- this?" She morphed again and this time she had lighter brown hair, a heart shaped face and mint green eyes. Once again, she looked very attractive, and kind of like a pixie. "I think some of the guys in the class might have a hard time concentrating, but at least they would listen to you." Harry said. "Here are some things I thought we might be able to do." he said, hanging her the lesson plans.

They spent the next half an hour going over different ideas for the DA. When they bid Tonks goodnight and returned to the common room, Ron gave them a slightly disgusted look, but was more friendly when they began discussing the lesson plans. When Harry told them about the person that was going to help them teach, they were automatically suspicious. (They had chosen the name Catalina Naiads, which means Pure water nymph, because of Tonk's fairly like appearance)

"How do you know her again?" Ron asked. "Friend of Dumbledore's" Harry answered promptly. Ron seemed to trust him a but more after that. "When can we meet her?" they asked. "She's waiting to meet you guys in the room of requirement." Harry answered.

Ginny excused herself to the restroom and sent an owl to Tonks telling her to meet them in the room of requirement as soon as possible. Dumbledore had approved of the plan, because any extra security now a days was a good thing. She also told Tonks to charm her voice slightly differently.

As they entered the room of requirement, and Ron and Hermione met Catalina and all doubts vanished. Ron was obviously once again attracted to her, but when they stood up to shake hands, he was easily a foot taller than her. After all, he was a "growing boy" and Tonks had decided that 5' 3" was a decent height, and if Harry had to guess, he would have doubted she was much over 100 pounds. She seemed about Ginny's size.

They planned the first DA meeting for that Thursday night at six. "I'll inform professor Dumbledore, who can tell the school since it is open to everyone now." Harry said. He left the others to visit with Catalina and left for Dumbledore's office. As he was about to go up, he saw Malfoy leaving. "What are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Harry ignored him and went to knock on Dumbledore's door.

He told him about the meeting, and Dumbledore agreed to announce it to the school in the morning.

The day of the first meeting, classes seemed to speed by, and before Harry knew it, he was in the DA classroom preparing for the lesson with Hermione Ron and Ginny. Right as the clock struck six o'clock, people began filing in. When there was finally a break in the line, Harry thought that must be all that was coming because it was about the number that there was last year.

However, in a matter of seconds, a second wave of people flooded into the room. Harry was excited. There seemed to be the majority of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor houses there. Harry also noted that a couple of young Slytherins were in attendance.

The lesson ran pretty smoothly, especially with Tonks helping him out. She would go around and show some of the younger students how to do things.

Harry figured that they should split up into two groups. One would be for the returning members of the DA and the more advanced people. The other was for the younger students or newer members, which Tonks would mostly direct.

For the advanced group, they practiced jinxes. Some were just silly, but Harry knew it would be good to distract attention, so they could be caught off guard. He had found one to make steam come out of their ears so they couldn't hear anything or see through the steam.

Tonks was working with the younger group on disarming and shields. By the end of the lesson, Harry was quite pleased with the progress, and everyone was reluctant to see it end. Harry thanked Tonks, then told everyone to go ahead, and stayed behind to clean up.

Everyone was almost cleared out, but Harry noticed that Cho, who had come to the lesson seemed to be lingering behind. He hadn't even thought of Cho this year, and was nervous what her reaction would be.

"Oh, hello Harry. How have you been?" she said in a sweet voice. "Err- fine, I guess." Harry replied. Cho smiled her dazzling smile. "Well I just wanted to say hello. We haven't talked any this year." she paused. "I was thinking. Maybe we could give us another chance. I'm really sorry about last year. I was going through a difficult stage. I've really missed you." she said moving closer to him.

"Err- Cho, I don't think-" she put her finger to his lips. She kept moving closer, but Harry was too scared to tell her to stop. " It's ok, Harry. I'm willing to take you back." Harry was stunned.

"Ginny Weasley-" he started, but she rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, her….some little star-struck girl. We have something special, Harry. Forget about that little stupid girl. You need someone more mature. She is rather pathetic-"

Harry reached for his wand, but before he could do anything, there was a small 'bang', some smoke, and Cho fell over onto the floor. As she fell and smoke cleared, Harry could see a very angry Ginny Weasley standing with her wand drawn.

"Ginny! I didn't see you. Thank goodness!" She glared at him. "What did I do?" he asked cautiously. She just glared harder. "You didn't curse her soon enough! I shouldn't have had to be the one to hex her. You should have done it when she was saying all those horrible things!" she yelled.

"Ginny, I was close. I just didn't want to act too rashly." Her expression softened. "Well- alright then. I guess I did act rather quickly. I'm sorry" Ginny said. "But that had better teach her not to hit on my boyfriend." she said, giving him a quick kiss. They left Cho on the floor and went back up to the common room.

When they related the story to Hermione and Ron, Hermione laughed and Ron scowled. "I always knew she was no good." he said. Hermione was amused. " You do know, Harry, that she isn't the only girl at Hogwarts to have taken a liking to you. I've heard some girls talking and they think you're quite-"

"Oh shut up" Harry said. Ginny didn't seem to like the news. "Don't worry, Gin, you're the only one who's attention I want." he said, then leaned over to kiss her. Ron groaned.

"Will you not do that around me?" he pleaded. Ginny smirked at him. " Well you will have to get used to it, big brother. Being a seer has its advantages and I don't see it stopping anytime soon." Ron just smacked his forehead and leaned back in the chair.

Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Better Harry than Dean, Ron." Ron seemed to pay no attention, but seemed in a better mood after that.

The next day, Harry announced that he would be holding quidditch tryouts for the next three days. The first day was for chasers, the second for beaters, and the third for back-up keepers and seekers. Unfortunately, Ginny actually had to try out, as she was a seeker last year, not a chaser. Ron and Harry were the only ones for sure on the team, unless Sloper and Kirke improved.

There was a good turnout for the try outs the next day. Harry was pretty sure that Ginny would make it, but gave her a good-luck kiss before hand anyway. About 10 people turned up for the chaser position, and Ginny was clearly the best out of them. A close second was a third year named Julie Stall, who was small and quick. The third chaser was one of Ginny's Dorm mates, Isabella Holt. He also chose three back-up chasers.

Harry was happy with the choices that Ron helped him make, and told everyone he would announce who made it at breakfast the next morning. Ginny stayed behind to put brooms away.

"So, how did I do?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes, "You know you want to tell me!" she said. "And what will I get if I DO tell you?" Harry asked.

"Hmmmm- you will just have to wait and see, but I can tell you, its good." Harry considered. "You did absolutely wonderful." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "And-" she urged him to go on.

"And-" Harry said "I think you will make a wonderful addition to the team." Ginny smiled. She leaned very close to him, like she was going to kiss him, then whispered- "See you later" and left the locker room.

Harry rushed out after her. "Are you toying with my emotions?" he said in a sarcastically sad voice. "Maybe" she said, then ran ahead up to the castle. Harry shook his head. He would never understand her. 'I heard that' came a voice from his mind. He chuckled and jogged up to the castle to finish his homework and prepare for tomorrow's tryout.

He soon met Ginny, who was already done with her homework. "How are you managing this year so easily?" he asked. "You always finish your homework before I do. This is OWL year. It's supposed to be hard" he told her.

"Actually, I've been finishing my homework during class a lot because I've been getting bored and completing the assignment early. I wish I was in your year. It would actually be challenging." she said.

Harry was amazed. "How do you learn the spells so quick?" he said. Ginny shrugged. "I guess I have a photographic memory and a fair bit of power," she said. Harry opened his transfiguration book. He looked up the spell to turn furniture into a raccoon. "Try this one" he said.

She looked at the book, then pointed her wand at the nearest chair. "Ronourus Andante" she said. Immediately, the chair turned into a small furry raccoon. "That's what we're learning in Transfiguration now, Ginny." He dragged her out of the room and toward Dumbledore's office.

"Shedding Sugar" he said as they got to the staircase. The stairs spiraled up and Harry knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard a voice from the inside say. Dumbledore sat at his desk, and gestured for them to sit as well. "What is it that you need, Harry?" he asked.

"Well, its just, Ginny's having an easy time with her studies." He realized this sounded a bit stupid now. "I mean, she's fairing better than Hermione was last year. She's getting bored in classes and everything. Her homework is always done before mine."

Dumbledore looked like he was thinking. "Yes, you're marks seem incredibly high, and I have gotten comments from teachers that you are getting bored. Do you think you would be ready to take your owls soon?" He asked.

Harry was surprised. Ginny, however replied, "I'm sure of it sure. I've completed all of the spells and such in our book, and I'm well into the 6th year book as well."

"Well then, I will call in Professor Tofty, as a personal favor to me to test you at the beginning of next week. Perhaps, if your scores allow, you can move up to 6th year. If you don't do as well as you like, you will be able to take them over again at the end of the year with your classmates."

Ginny was really excited. "I can't wait, professor." Harry bid Dumbledore goodnight and returned Ginny to the common room to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened.

Hermione's eyes got wide as Ginny told her what was going on. "But- I didn't know they could do that!" she exclaimed. "Well- good job, Ginny. I hope you do well. Of course you'll need to study like crazy. If you need me, I'll help." She said, but was still obviously disappointed that she wasn't asked to move up a year.

The next day, Thursday, about 12 people showed up for the position of beater. Seamus Finnigan was the best, while Dean Thomas was close behind. Being friends, they worked together and almost predicted each other's moves as well as the Weasley twins had.

Harry decided to keep Sloper and Kirke as back-up beaters. Ginny, Isabella, and Julia were also present at the try outs, since they were now a part of the team. The decision was Unanimous, and they said they would announce the positions in the morning.

Tryouts on the last day went just as smooth. There weren't many great seekers, so Harry decided that the back-up seeker should be Ginny, then they could have one of the back-up chasers fill in for her.

The only decent keeper that came was, to Ron's surprise, was Collin Creevy. With a full team, Harry's hopes for the quidditch cup soared. The first game was against Slytherin at the end of the month, and Harry was going to make sure they won it.

AN: Now, the chapters will be longer than this in the future, I just wanted to get this up before the last full week of school! Enjoy and REVIEW. Do I even need to say that anymore? I just want to know that some one is out there! Oh and for you people who like Cho, sorry but I think she's a stuck up little cry baby. And I'm the author. So NYA!


	16. The secret to the power within

AN: IM REALLY REALLY SORRY! It's been so long! Ok IR's are going at the end…. I must get to writing.. It has been really long and I feel bad but yeah... Surprisingly, since it's the end of school, they started loading MORE work and tests on us.. Great! Onto the story…

OH and one more thing… xxx-kisses-xxx, you didn't leave me your complete email.. Of course I would love for you to beta for me! So please leave that with me and I'll email you the next chapter! If you don't want it on the review board, you can just email It to me… I added it onto the bio. Page.

Professor Tofty arrived at the beginning of the week to test Ginny, who was surprisingly calm; more-so than any other 5th year student last year. She missed classes for a few days in order to fit all of the exams in, and was extremely glad when they were over.

On Friday morning, Professor Dumbledore announced that they would be holding a back to school ball. Ginny and Hermione were very excited by this, because they would get to wear the robes that they had bought and kept secret.

The ball was to be held the next Friday, giving them all plenty of time to prepare. Though they were together, Harry still thought it proper to ask Ginny to the ball. "Will you go with me then, Ginny?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course, you great prat." she said affectionately. Ron seemed more eager to go this time than at the Yule Ball, perhaps because he had a date and nice dress robes.

In anticipation of the Quidditch season, Harry had started running every morning to get in shape. Already, you could see the difference between him now and the way he was at the beginning of the summer. He also noticed a lot of girls looking at him. Since He and Ginny had been trying to keep their relationship a secret from the school (which had not been entirely successful), girls were openly flirting with him, and Ginny wasn't very happy about it.

Already, he had been asked by 5 girls to go to the dance with them, and had turned them down politely each time. He kept reassuring Ginny that none of them mattered to him and that he was getting quite annoyed, but that didn't stop her from being in a sour mood whenever another girl came up to talk to him.

One morning at breakfast, Harry saw professor Tofty coming towards the table at breakfast. Obviously, Ginny had seen too because she was now breathing very heavily and not moving a muscle.

"Miss Weasley?" Tofty said, "Would you please come with me for a moment?" Ginny didn't move, and didn't look like she was understanding him correctly so , after 2 minutes of sitting still, Harry gently lifted her up out of her seat and set her on her feet. She smiled gratefully and followed Professor Tofty out of the hall.

Harry was worried through all of his classes, but was quite relieved when he saw Ginny at lunch. "How did it go?" he asked hopefully. She smiled. "I got 13 owls!" she exclaimed. "Professor Dumbledore also gave me a short test on all that you guys have learned this year, and he says I'm ready to move up to 6th year by the beginning of next week!"

Harry just stared at her with his mouth open. "Are you serious?", he asked. Ginny nodded. He picked her up and spun her around. "This is great!" he said. "Have you told Ron and Hermione?"

"Not yet, but I will as soon as I see them." As soon as she said that, Ron and Hermione came into the Hall, and she rushed over to see them. Harry couldn't hear what was being said but he could hear Hermione's shriek and could see the dumb-struck look on Ron's face.

The day the ball was quickly upon them, and both of the girls disappeared around noon to get ready. Ron rolled his eyes and suggested that they play a game pf chess to pass the time. ("7 hours! Honestly, Harry. What are they doing in there?)

Finally, at 6 o'clock, they retreated to their room to put on their dress robes. Harry, like so many times before, tried to tame his hair, but got no closer than any other time. At a quarter to 7, they went down to the main part of their common room to wait for the girls, who soon arrived on the staircase.

As he saw Ginny, Harry temporarily lost the ability to speak and move. Ginny gracefully descended the stairs and kissed Harry, which brought him out of his daze. "Y-you.. You look-" He couldn't think of any word to describe her except, "wow." Ginny giggled.

She was wearing mint green robes of a soft, flowy material, and her hair was curled and pulled half up, with little tendrils of hair surrounding her face. Harry led her out into the hall and he could see that in front of them, Ron couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione who was wearing her long hair down in gentle curls, and purple robes.

The great hall was decorated beautifully, and many of the students were already dancing. Harry saw Cho, who was looking pretty, sitting by herself at a small table. As he entered the hall, she waved enthusiastically.

Harry hadn't talked to her since the last DA meeting, so was surprised at her reaction. She came over to him. "Oh, hello, Harry. I'm sorry about dozing off on you after the DA meeting. I must have been really tired." _So she didn't see Ginny curse her then_, thought Harry. "Anyway, we never finished our talk. Maybe we could finish it on the dance floor." she suggested.

"Err- no Cho. I'm here with Ginny." Harry replied. Cho, however, didn't give up.

"Oh come on, Harry. Its just one little dance." she said. Harry shook his head. "We will never be together Cho. I'm sorry. Have a nice night." He said as nicely as he could, and Ginny couldn't help but shoot a triumphant smile at Cho as they turned to leave.

"You'll regret that Harry." Cho shouted after them. Ginny rolled her eyes and led Harry onto the dance floor. All in all, it was a very pleasant night after Cho's outburst. The dance lasted until midnight, and Harry was actually disappointed when it was over.

Before retreating to her room, Ginny came over and kissed him. "Thank you for the lovely night." she said with a smile. Harry thought about how lucky he was to have Ginny. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl in the school.

"_Most beautiful" _came a voice from within him mind (Ginny's)_ "Well I'm not sure about that, but thanks anyway. I love you."_ Harry smiled.

The next morning, Professor Dumbledore called Harry to his office. "Harry," Dumbledore began, "We need to talk more about your powers. All of your power is within you, and to make it surface, you need to tap into it. Most witches and wizards never break into the power within them. In fact, very few do. Only really powerful people can. Voldemort, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and I are the only recent people to have done so. I believe both of your parents did, however.

"The secret to doing this is not well-known. You only have to do it once, then your powers will stay forever. This includes wandless magic, legimancy, and any other special powers you may have hidden within you." Dumbledore told him.

"To access your powers, you have to go into a kind of trance. You have to clear your mind and focus on your magical core. If you like, we can try this right now, though I doubt you will get it the first time. No one ever has." Harry agreed to try, so Dumbledore suggested he just sit in the middle of the room on the floor while he tried.

Harry tried to clear his mind, like he used to during occlumency. He thought of a bright core of magic inside of him, almost blindingly white. Suddenly, Dumbledore's office disappeared, and he felt his core getting brighter, and felt magic spreading throughout him. So much power was going through his body that he was starting to feel dizzy.

He could tell that his already blinding core was continuing to get brighter and Harry felt like he was going to explode if this didn't stop soon. It was getting truly unbearable, when all of a sudden, it did stop and Harry was extremely relieved. He tried to get up off of the floor, when he felt a wave of nausea come over him, and found he couldn't.

For once, Dumbledore was speechless. Harry had accesses his core on his first try, when no one else had. Finally, he found he could speak after a few minutes. "Harry, you will be very week for the rest of today. I'll bring you to the hospital wing until you feel alright, and I will also inform your friends that you are not feeling well, but I won't tell them why. That's for you to explain to them." Harry tried to nod his head, but soon passed out, and was levitated up to the hospital wing.

He woke later that day, truly exhausted, to see Hermione and Ron standing over him. "Where's Ginny?" he asked. Hermione glanced quickly at Ron. "Well, she sort of had a fit and we brought her here. She got sick all over the place and didn't have enough energy to walk."

Harry stared at her with his mouth open. "While I was in Dumbledore's office?" Hermione nodded. "But- well then again, we are soul mates- but this- I can't believe-" He rambled. He looked over and saw Ginny on the bed next to his, and soon she stirred and woke up.

Harry explained to all of them what had happened, and what this must mean. All of them were shocked into silence. Harry decided he wanted to test his new powers. He focused on summoning the pillow across the room, and without hesitation, it zoomed into his hands. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny tried the same thing, and the pillow flew out of Harry's hands and into hers. Soon , they started trying more difficult spells, like transfiguration, and found that they had no problems with it.

They both spent the night in the hospital wing, and by the next morning, their energy was back more than ever. In fact, they felt more energized and powerful than thy had in their entire life.

As soon as they were back at the common room, they tried every spell in all of their books and found that all of them came easily on the first try, with and without wands. They also realized that their reflexes had sharpened, and they had gotten stronger.

Dumbledore came to them and requested that they begin special training with him to discover and harness their newfound powers. The both readily agreed and were willing to learn all they could about their powers.

That evening, Harry was feeling particularly adventurous. "Let's go pull a prank on the Slytherins." he suggested to Ginny. He knew Hermione would never approve, and Ron would not want to get on Hermione's bad side, so it would be just Ginny and him.

Ginny ran up to her room to grab some of Fred and George's newest products that they had sent. They decided to use the shedding sugar, which they would put into their sugar bowl in the kitchens, the "Hairy Limbs Lotion" for the girls ( hair all over their arms and legs for a day), the "Long Lasting Makeup Face wash" for the guys (Makeup that wouldn't come off when you washed over and over, but only got heavier, until you looked like a drag queen), and they would send howlers to all of them (some fake, some not).

They accomplished planting all of this before midnight, except the fake howlers, which Harry was on his way to do. He had forgotten his invisibility cloak, so was trying to get it done quickly, when he heard footsteps and saw Snape come into view. _Oh no,_ Harry thought,_ what I would give to be a Slytherin student right now! Then I wouldn't be punished. He imagined himself turning into Malfoy, and avoiding punishment all together._

"Draco, what are you doing out here?" Snape asked him. Harry looked around. Malfoy wasn't anywhere near. "Excuse me?" he said. Snape simply rolled his eyes. Harry looked in the mirror across the hall. "Bloody hell." he said.

He WAS Malfoy. "Just go back to bed then, Malfoy." Snape said, as he turned away. Thoughts started racing through Harry's head. How had he done that? Maybe- he just had to try.

He willed himself to have bubblegum pink hair; and there it was. He was a metamorphagi! He had to tell Ginny; right after he sent the howlers, that is.

He raced back to the common room after the owlrey and saw Ginny sitting on the couch waiting for him. After he explained the story, she shook her head. "I should be getting used to shocks like this by now." she said. "Wonderful job with the pranks by the way."

Harry smiled. He was proud of them too. "I couldn't have done it without you." he said. They spent the next couple of minutes snogging on the couch, when all of a sudden, someone came down the stairs. It would be Hermione, and not wanting her to see them both laying down on the couch in the middle of the night snogging like crazy, she tried to melt away, be invisible.

"What are you doing down here, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I just came down to read." she said, holding up the book in her hand. Harry looked around for Ginny, ad was shocked not to find her, but he could still feel her leaning on him. _She must be invisible_, he thought.

"Ohh- umm- I just came because I couldn't sleep. That's all. I thought sitting by the fire might do me some good. Well I'm off to bed then. Goodnight." he said before rushing upstairs.

This day was turning out to be really strange.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but mom's limiting my internet time now. I have to earn it. Running 1 mile 1 hour online.. Its not like I'm getting lazy and fat… just lazy. Anywho- I don't have much time to write nowadays, so just try to stay with me and don't throw anything.

Harysbestfriend- you are so cool. And you're making me blush with your compliments! Thanks so much! You're the best! I'm glad someone thinks I'm brilliant!

Xxx-kisses-xxx- thanks! Just be sure to leave your full email with me and I'll mail you the next chapter as soon as I can! You were the only one who guessed right about professor McCall, so CONGRATS! Thanks so much.. Keep reading and leaving your great reviews!

FSUgurlforlife- Err- sorry that this chapter wasn't long.. I think I have writer's block too! But thanks, as always! I'm glad you love it AND that school's almost out!

Blackjack27- thanks! I'm really really glad you like it. I'm sorry for how long it took to update. I'll try to do it more often, but I've got band camp and such this summer! Don't lose it please!

project jay- thanks a bunch. I'm glad you like the whole harry/ginny/tonks/ thing! Keep reading and reviewing!

Sara- I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing. I'll try to keep writing (typing) as often as possible but I'm so must lately.

Cittykat073- I know exactly what you're talking about. End of an Era is my favorite story of all times! I'm definitely doing RL/NT and I'm thinking about DM/GD. I think for this story though, I'm sticking with either Ron/Hermione or Hermione/OC. I don't think I could write HG/SS well. But if Ron and Hermione don't work out, I might consider Susan Bones. Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry for any errors in here too but I'm in a hurry cause my time on the computer is running out!

Next chapter- Slytherin's get the pranks pulled on them and Ginny moves to 6th year classes. Also more about Draco!


	17. A change of Opinions

AN: How can I convince you to PLEASE REVIEW…. It's discouraging me… maybe I should kill someone off and see how many people review… of course thanks to the people that do review! There were 5 this time………. Any who- here's the story, and OH one thing MUST READ THIS! The 6th Harry potter book is coming out and I don't want to keep writing a 6th year story when there will be one out so I will keep updating it right until it comes out then get cracking on my 7th year story… does anyone have any MAJOR objections to that? Oh and check out my new Lily/James story.. I just started it.. Oh and I am writing this on my birthday so give me a good present and review!

The next morning at breakfast was one of the best days of Harry's life. He walked down with Ginny and sat down at the Gryffindor table to wait for the spectacle to begin. They tried to act normal, eating and chatting with their friends, but all of a sudden a very ugly blonde girl marched into the hall, followed by two other humongous ones.

They walked straight up to an amused Professor Snape and told him something, changing the look on Snape's face, to an angry face contorted with rage. He immediately spoke to Dumbledore, who looked like he was trying his best not to laugh.

Harry caught a snippet of Malfoy's conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. "Pansy and the rest of the girls refuse to come down… some thing about shaving." Harry spit out his grits laughing.

Slowly, the rest of the Slytherins came down to breakfast, varying in degrees of hairiness and amounts of makeup. Hermione kept shooting Harry suspicious glares, since she had seen him in the common room the previous night, but she said nothing.

As Harry gathered his things to leave, a commotion at the Slytherin table distracted him. All the people who had put sugar in their tea had gone completely bald. Harry was disappointed to see that Malfoy wasn't one of them, but still laughed along with the rest of the hall.

That day, Ginny was to start 6th year classes, and first was potions. Harry figured if she could get through that, she could get through any other class. Ginny sat next to Harry in Potions, eager to start on higher levels of work.

"Potions always was fun for me, even with that git of a teacher. This should be interesting." Ginny said. Today they would be working on a bone re-growing potion for Madame Pomfrey.

It would be finished by the end of class, and should be crystal clear, but with a strong smell of rubbing alcohol. Harry could see some people having problems, but with his new powers, it seemed easier to him, yet it was still slightly cloudy.

In fact, only two people by the end of class had a perfectly clear potion; Ginny and Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, could I speak to you after class?" Snape said. When the bell rang, Harry was reluctant to leave her, especially with Malfoy, but had too when Snape glared at him. "I'll be fine." Ginny insisted. "Go on to Charms and tell Flitwick I'll be late."

"You two are the strongest Potions students in Newt level, and I will need you both to brew some potions for the Hospital wing on various days. After classes today, I'd like you to report back to me to begin. You may go to your classes."

They both began down the hall, Ginny walking very quickly in silence, but finally, she turned to Draco. "If we're going to be working together, we need to be civil. That's all I ask. Can you agree to that?" she asked him.

"Fine with me, little Weaslette."

The rest of the day went smooth for Ginny, and before she knew it, it was time to go down and report to Professor Snape. "Hello, Professor, Draco……" she said politely as she entered and saw them already sitting down. Snape gave her a quick nod of the head and Draco attempted a smile, but even for him, was looking a little pale, and kind of sick.

"Today, we will be brewing some potions for Madame Pomfrey…" he went on to explain two potions that would take the majority of 2 hours to complete.

AN: yes its SO short but i had a long part in there and people HATED it so there it is... and DRaco is still horrible and will BE horrible... goodness... just no mean review.. I'll re-post this chapter later...

Thanks to-

Nightwing509- thanks so much.. Youre always the first to review and I love it!

Wolfs Scream- what would I do without you? I'll go back and try to change those in my spare time.. Pshaw- like I have any spare time, but ill try.. Thanks again!

Xxx-kisses-xxx- just email me sometime soon and it will be all good! I love making Cho evil! Mwahaha-- and I love to keep Harry completely clueless about girls. Always makes for a great story. Thanks again oh and my email is irishsurfergrrl353 thanks a bunch! School's out! YIPEE! Thanks for waiting eagerly for my chapters… its great!

Thanks a million gazillion! Ok now it's a cliffy! You had better review or I'll just stop writing and send it to the people who DO review! Yup and plus think about it.. MY BIRTHDAY! I wrote some of this on my birthday folks! Make me happy and review!


	18. A Promise made

AN: I know its been a long time, but I'm really not motivated to write anymore.. So this is the last chapter.. Especially since the new HP book is coming out soon, and I wouldn't be able to continue anyway! I'm going to write a new story after the book is released about their 7th year.. So never fear.. In about a month, a new story will be out that I wont give up on.. Especially since I'm a better writer now.. And ill be looking for a BETA soon too.. So email me if you need to about that or anything else..

The weeks flew by, and soon Christmas break was approaching. Harry was in a frenzy about what to get Ginny. He knew he wanted to marry Ginny, and wanted her to know that before the final battle, but knew they were still a little young, even though in the wizarding world, most people were married as soon as they got out of Hogwarts.

He talked to Tonks about this when he had a spare moment. "A promise ring, Harry!" she exclaimed. "It will let her know your intentions, but wont be a real engagement!" Harry looked up at her , surprised.

"It's perfect, Tonks! Thanks!" he jumped up, kissed her quickly on the cheek, and ran out of the room.

The last Hogsmede trip before Christmas break was that day, and Harry asked Hermione to distract Ginny for a while, while he bought the ring. He asked Ron and Neville along to help pick it out.

"Well, I need your help choosing a present for Ginny. It's kind of important. I'm err- I think I'm going to get her a promise ring." he told them.

Ron paled considerably. Neville's jaw dropped. They both quickly recovered. "Of course, mate." Ron said, but still turned a lovely shade of green. Neville nodded eagerly. "I'm honored that you would let me help, Harry." he said quietly.

Hermione took Ginny shopping, while the boys went into a jewelry shop. Harry decided to morph into someone else, so it wouldn't be all over the news. He was same height, but with brown eyes and hair.

"Err- excuse me." he said to the person behind the counter. "I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend." he said, blushing slightly.

"Ohh- of course. What is your price range?" he asked. Harry shrugged. "As much as it takes to get the perfect ring." he said.

After about an hour, they still hadn't found anything. Harry gave up, and decided he would look for something later. Nothing in there was special enough for Ginny.

Harry decided to also buy Ginny another present incase he didn't find a ring on time. He bought a set of very fine dress robes of a light green, that he thought she would enjoy.

When it came time to return to the burrow for the holidays, Harry saw that Remus was there as well.

"Remus, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, as he pulled the older man over to the side. "I'm looking for a ring for Ginny, and I cant seem to find one." Remus's eyebrows shot up. "Just a promise ring!" Harry quickly assured him.

"I know just the place. Dumbledore thought it best to keep it a secret, but now, it's time you knew." Harry looked confused.

"Just like the Black family had a separate vault, so did the potter family. Your parents, being the last of the potters besides you, kept their things in there. Just come, Harry." Remus said, pulling him towards the fire place.

"The leaky Cauldron," he yelled, and Harry followed suit. Soon, they found themselves at Gringotts. Remus spoke to a goblin, who ushered them both into a cart. Soon, they were going deep underneath Gringotts, deeper than Harry had ever gone before. Finally, the cart came to a screeching halt.

The goblin told him to put his hand in the middle of the door, where there was a hand-shaped impression. Harry did as he was told, and the door came crashing open. Harry was shocked.

Inside the vault was, not only gold, but furniture, paintings, and other family belongings. Harry knew they would be there for a very long time.

He began looking through some jewelry boxes, and other things. Soon, he found a very nice looking wooden box with a large J and L on it. He opened it, only to find 4 rings. One was a large beautifully cut diamond, with small emeralds and rubies placed around it, on a gold band.

Another was a gorgeous jade and diamond mix on a silver band, and the last two were very simple, yet breathtaking, one much larger than the other. "Their wedding bands." Remus whispered behind him. Harry felt tears in his eyes. They were his parents wedding rings, and the ones he wanted to use for his and Ginny's wedding someday.

"That jade and diamond one was Lily's promise ring. I think Ginny would be delighted and honored to wear it." Remus said. Harry knew that was the ring for her. He brought the whole box with him, but on his way out, saw a blur of red and black out of the corner of his eye.

It was a portrait; of his parents. It looked as if they were already happily married, and about 20 years old. Harry figured he had already been born by that time. "Remus .. Can portraits of dead people talk?" Harry asked him, cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Yes, Harry. Why?" Harry just pointed to the portrait. Remus looked, then about fainted. "James? Lily?" he said, running over to the portrait.

"Remus?" Lily said. "Is that you, old friend?" Remus nodded and began crying.

"I never knew you had a portrait made!" he exclaimed. Harry stood back, wondering if they would recognize him.

James spoke. "Is that me?" he said gesturing to Harry. "Well I sure do look young." he said. Harry could feel the tears in his eyes. " No I'm- I'm your son. Harry." he managed to say. He saw the looks on his parent's face, and nearly laughed. Both were staring, open-mouthed. "What a fine young man you've grown up to be!" Lily exclaimed.

"Harry we can't linger down here. Let's take the portrait with us." Harry agreed. He had a lot to tell his parents about.

Back at the burrow, he locked himself in his room with the portrait. He wanted to tell them everything about his life up until that moment. Just as he was about to begin, Ginny came in. Some how, she had broken through the lock. "Is that you, Lily?" James said. Ginny shook her head. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Arthur Weasley's youngest child and only daughter."

"Ahh- good man." he said. Over the next couple of hours, Harry told them about his life, with Ginny helping a little. Soon, Mrs. Weasley called Ginny down to help with dinner. "So," Harry's father began, " You like Ginny Weasley a lot?" Harry nodded.

"I plan on marrying her if I survive the war. I'm err- giving her a promise ring for Christmas." he said, kind of embarrassed. He could see his mother with tears in her eyes.

"You're already so grown up. I'm sorry we couldn't be there to help you." she said. She dissolved into tears and buried her head in her hands. Harry left the room to go down to dinner.

Having his parents back was such a strange feeling. Of course, his mother couldn't hug him of give him birthday parties. His father still couldn't play quidditch with him, or help him pull pranks. But it was nice to have someone to talk to, and it was nice to know that he had been loved by his parents.

Christmas morning approached and Harry was getting nervous. The night before, he had talked to Mr. Weasley about it and had asked for his blessing, which he had been readily given.

Everyone began opening presents, and Ginny squealed with pleasure when she saw the robes that Harry had given her. Finally, when all the presents had been opened, Harry knew it was time to give her the final present. "Ginny." he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "You're my entire life right now, and with the war approaching, I need to tell you some things or I might not ever get the chance." He could see Ginny tearing up already.

Everyone in the room was focused on them by that time. Harry went on. "I love you more than anything in this world and I would do anything for you. I know that right now, were too young to get married, but-" he took the velvet box out of his pocket, "I want to give you this promise ring, so that you, and everyone else will know that I am completely in love with you and have every intention of marrying you."

He heard a couple of gasps, a couple of sobs, and a few cheers. Ginny leapt onto him in a big hug, before allowing him to put the ring on her finger. She was crying, but Harry found that, despite that, he didn't mind kissing her at all.

He could see Hermione on the couch next to Ron, with Happy tears running down her face. Mrs. Weasley, who hadn't know about it, came running up to him and caught him in a bone-crushing hug.

Harry couldn't have been happier with the outcome, and spent the rest of the night by Ginny's side; the love of his life. He hoped his parent had been as happy as he and Ginny were now.

By the time they returned back to Hogwarts, all of the girls were "Ooh-ing and Ahhh-ing" over Ginny's ring. She was happily showing off her ring, but more importantly Harry. All the girls had heard of what he had done and all agreed that he was more romantic that all of their boyfriends.

Harry was just happy that he had Ginny. It was all he wanted. She was the hope that he needed to live a happy and long life, surrounded by the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, and Hermione; his real family.

AN: And there is the end of that story. Sorry folks, but I am just waiting eagerly for the new HP book! bounces up and down excitedly like I said, I'll begin another 7th year story RIGHT after it comes out. Ok? Put me on author alert is you want to be alerted when it comes out.

Oh and remember, I'm looking for a Beta for that story!

Goodbye for now dear friends. Keep in touch and thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped out during this story.


End file.
